Surrogate
by vjsimpact
Summary: Pixie Ryan and John Cena are best friends. Always together. What happens when Pixie's brother turns up and asks her to be a surrogate for him and his wife? Will John approve? And more importantly will she be able to keep her feelings for John in check?
1. Big Favour

**Hello everyone! This is just an idea I had floating around in my head. Let me know if you enjoy by reviewing or if you don't like it! Just though I'd test the waters with it. Let me know if you enjoy! xx**

**Btw; I don't own anyone apart from Pixie, her brother and his wife. &&like I said ENJOYYYY. **

* * *

I walked the busy corridors of the arena building looking down at the stream of commands on my clipboard. My head was abuzz with information and tonight I really didn't know where to start. My heels clicked against the stone floors and I turned left and right round corners looking for the right door. I could feel myself getting a little frustrated. Why was this beginning of the evening always the most difficult?

While I carry on looking I'll explain a little bit more. My name is Pixie Ryan and I work as a personal assistant and head coordinator for the Diva's of the WWE. Pretty cool right? Well those girls can be really high maintenance when they want to be. Which is most of the time. My schedule was crazy hectic, I was always going from one place to the other. But I loved my job. I wouldn't give it up for anything. Well maybe a family but I wasn't planning on that for another few years; unfortunately.

Working with the WWE is amazing you get to travel to all these different countries and meet some amazing people. I knew everyone backstage mostly because I was always doing something or other for one of the Diva's.

I was average height for a girl, maybe 5'9, small build but athletic. My hair was mid length cut really crazy and colour different shades of blue mixed with the odd streak of black. I was an oddball. Had been since I was a teenager. I liked the way I looked. My make-up (whenever I was bothered to wear it) with usually dark and heavy but somehow classy.

My wardrobe didn't really have any conservative clothes in it. I wasn't really the suit wearing type no matter what job I had. Tonight I'd decided on a pair of boot cut jeans, covered in slits and holes everywhere, that hung low on my hips. The top half was simple red tank-top and black waistcoat mix. The shoes was always my favourite part of an outfit. Today I'd decided on a pair of 5 inch heels with a hidden 1 inch platform on the front and they were red and black poka dots. I'd thought they were a good choice but all the walking was making me regret my decision.

After another 5 minutes of looking I finally found the place I was looking for. A door with a silver butterfly and the word _Diva_ written in fancy lettering. I didn't bothering knocking and walked straight in. "Hey girls!" They all turned and smiled at me chiming in with their own hello's. "Okay, now that I finally found you, I've got your schedules here." I started shuffling through my papers when I saw Maryse break away from everyone and walk over to me.

"Pixie, did you speak to Vince about me breaking away from Ted Dibiase?" She looked at me with a gleam in her eye.

"Yeah, I did. I'm sorry Maryse but he really likes the storyline at the moment. He said he wont be ending it anytime soon. Sorry."

"Never mind. I suppose I'll just have to grit my teeth and bare it. Thanks anyways." I gave her the barest of smiles and went back to shuffling my papers. I told you I was always doing something.

"Okay, girls gather round." They all put down their lipsticks and hairspray and came over to listen. "Right, standard match tonight. Melina, your going against Alicia Fox for the Diva's Championship…" I saw Alicia smug smile spread across her face, can you tell I don't like her? "Alicia your gonna run a quick heel promo first. Sadly that's it for TV appearances tonight, but I do need, Maryse, Jillian, Eve and the Bella's for a photo shoot in 20 minutes. Everyone got it? Any questions…"

All their voices hit me at once. They all needed something or wanted to badger me about tonight's show. Typical. It died down after a while and I was left with Melina. Me and her clicked, she was probably the only Diva there I could stay in a room with for longer then 5 minutes and not want to rip my hair out.

"So Pix, what you up too tonight?"

"I dunno, I was thinking of going back to my hotel room getting into a nice steamy bath filled with bubbles and an ice cold bottle of beer. How about you?" I put my clipboard to the side and sat down slipping my feet out of my heels and resting them on Melina's legs.

"That sounds like a good idea. But I'm going out with the girls tonight. They all want to go to this club they heard about so I said I'd go with."

"I wish I could do that, but after a stressful day here all I want to do is sleep."

"What are you 80?"

"Hey! You girls are really hard work!"

"I'm just saying, you have to make room for clubbing, when was the last time you got good and drunk?" I had to think about that for a minute. I actually couldn't remember the last time I went out to get good and drunk. Melina smiled at me, I hated it when she was right. "You just need to go out and drink like a gallon of booze and you know… get laid."

"Mel!" I burst into a fit of giggles at the seriousness of her comment. Trust her to come out with something like that. "I can't believe your serious."

"Well, when was the last time you got good and laid?"

"Will you quit doing that! Look I don't need to get drunk or laid, I'm perfectly fine in my bath." I got up and slipped my feet back into my heels and grabbed my clipboard. "That's what jet stream was invented for." I walked to the door and waved at everyone before leaving.

I walked back down the corridor this time knowing where I was going. I let my hands sway at my sides and I made my way to the catering area. As soon as I hit the main backstage area I knew tonight was going to be a crazy one. Stagehands and assistants along with every other worker you could imagine was working like crazy. Hooking up wires and monitors, setting up tables and trunks. I weaved in and out of the runners and tried not to bash into anyone.

As I got closer to catering the smell of the food hit my nose and my belly started to rumble. I hurried along till I got there and went straight over to the food. My eye caught a chocolate cake so I grabbed a big slice and sat down. I picked up my fork and was about to dig in when a huge pair of hands covered my eyes and a deep voice said "guess who?"

"Hmm, I'd say those hands and voice belong to you John?"

"Damn! You're too good at this game." Taking up the seat next to me was my very best friend in the whole world. John Cena. Weird huh? I'd known him since I started here. He took me under his wing and helped me. I'd probably have been fired on the first day if it wasn't for John. He was like my hero. He was my confidence, whenever I needed him he always seemed to be there for me. I trusted him never to let me down. And to always make me laugh when I was sad; he was good at that.

He always seemed to make my heart skip a beat with the barest of smiles. He drove me crazy. I smiled at him as he sat down opposite me and stole a bite from my cake. "Hey Pixie, you're looking stressed tonight."

"Thanks John. Girls are the same as usual. It's either, 'I don't have my water' or 'make sure there's a towel waiting for me when I'm finished' I hate women."

"That's a shame. I always imagined you as a woman lover."

"Stop being such a douche John, you know what I meant."

"Oh course I knew what you meant, doesn't mean I couldn't make a dirty reply." I fell into a little fit of giggles, I always seemed to when John was around. I couldn't help myself. It just happened. Just then I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket I took it out and checked the ID. "Who is it?"

"It's my brother. I wonder what he wants." I heaved a big sigh before answering. "Hey Max."  
_"Hey Pixie, how're you?"  
_"I'm fine, what's up?"  
_"Listen, I need to speak to you, it's important."  
_"Oh really, well can't you speak to me on the phone?"  
_"No, I need to speak to you in person"  
_"Well, that's going to be a bit difficult I'm in DC right now."  
_"I am too, I just flew in, where is your hotel I'll meet you there tonight when you've finished work." _I gave him all the details and told him to wait in my room for me. I hung up the phone and shoved it back into my pocket.

"What's up with your brother?"

"He said he needs to speak to me, said it's important."

"Any idea what it's about?"

"None, he said he'd just flown in. I guess I'll find out later. I better head, I need to sort some stuff out before the show starts or I'll have a riot on my hands."

"Okay, don't forget it's movie night tonight, my room, after your, you know meeting with your brother." I winked and John and gave him the rest of my cake before walking back to the girls. As I went all I could think about was my brother. To be honest I'd never had a tight relationship with him.

Since our parents died in an accident, we drifted apart. I was 16 and Max was 24. I know it should of made us stronger but Max was never one to open up to me, he was my big brother but I was always the mature one between us. When we lost our parents I turned into the mom, Max was working, but I'd finish school and get home before him so I'd clean, cook and do all my homework. It made me grow up real quick, I always resent Max for that.

I just wondered what he wanted from me. But whatever it was I just hope it wasn't anything too big. And wouldn't keep me from John for too long.

* * *

After the show had finished I found myself dreading the cab ride back to the hotel. I could feel my palms sweating slightly, what could be so important that Max would want to speak to me? I watched as all the buildings flew by and the possibilities in my mind added up each one seeming more unlikely.

As the cab came to a stop I paid the driver and climbed out making my way to the front desk waiting for the receptionist to finish her phone call. When she did I gave her my winning smile and asked her… "Hi, do you know if a Max Ryan has checking in yet?"

"Are you Pixie Ryan?"

"Yes."

"Okay, Mr. Ryan asked me to send you straight to his room. He is in number 225."

"Thank you." I smiled at her and made my way to the elevator. Usually I would of taken the stairs but my feet were killing me and I wanted to get Max out of the way as quick as possible. The doors pinged and I stepped out finding myself at his door. I hesitated before knocking. I heard footsteps and my heart beat a little to hard before it opened and I saw my big brother for the first time in about a year.

He looked exactly the same only he had a few grey hairs and he'd grown a stubble, which was unusual because he was always so clean shaven. He was standing at 6'8 and weighed roughly 220lbs and it was pure muscle. He worked as a for a major bank as some high up business guy. I never really concentrated on what he did. I just knew he travelled and earned a lot of money.

"Pixie, I'm so glad you're here. You look great come in." I shuffled inside, I could feel myself becoming 16 again. It felt awkward and uncomfortable. I felt myself begin to fiddle with my purse, I heard to the door close behind me and I watched as Max loosened his tie. "It's really good to see you, little sis. How long has it been?"

"A year, cousin Macy's wedding."

"That's right." Silence fell. The level of comfort dropped even lower as well as the temperature in the room. I sighed and crossed my arms I wasn't going to let this carry on.

"Let's cut the bullshit Maxi. You said you wanted to see me, you said it was important." Max sighed and sat down raking his hands through his unkempt hair, which was also unusual he was always so well groomed. I hated to admit it but I was actually worried about him. "Maxi, what's wrong, I've never seen you looking so… stressed and worried. Tell me." He looked up at me, running a hand over the stubble growth on his chin.

"Pix, you might want to sit down."

"Okay you're really scaring me now, what's wrong?" I sat down next to him and put a comforting hand on his back. I felt a tiny tremble run through his back.

"I know things have been tough between us. Ever since we lost mom and dad we haven't been as close…" oh here we go, pulling the 'mom and dad' card. Every time he wants something he always mentions them. Like a guilt trip thing. "See here's the thing, you know me and Lindsey have been trying to get pregnant for a few years now right?"

I let the surprise read on my face. "No, actually I didn't know that."

"Oh. Well, we have. And it hasn't gone well, a few weeks ago we went to the doctors and had a few tests done. And the results came back 3 days ago." He paused, I waited for him to carry on when he didn't I gave him a little shove. Something John always did to me when I didn't want to carry on.

"And… what did they say?"

"She can't have children. They say her womb is an inhospitable environment." Sounded about right… his wife could be a real bitch when she wanted.

"Oh…" I couldn't figure out what to say, it seemed like such a random comment. "So… what are you going to about it?"

"We discussed it. We could adopt but Lindsey always wanted a kid that was her own. So we decided to go with Surrogacy."

"I know a little about it."

"Yeah, this way we can use my… you know…" I quickly nodded to rid myself of the awkward feeling. "And her egg mix them together and put them inside a surrogate how will carry the child to term for us. The child would biologically be ours but they would just help carry it. But we didn't want just anyone to do it."

"Okay, so what does this all have to do with me?…" He looked at me, taking my hand in his and giving me serious eye contact. I waited, looking at him the whole time. Then I realised why he was here. I felt the shock register before I actually fully understood it.

"You son of a bitch…" I stood up grabbing my purse as I did.

"Pix wait, listen I need you. We need you. Please… will you be the surrogate? Will you help me and my wife have a baby?"

"I… can't deal with this right now Max, I have to go." I went for the door going as fast as my heels would let me. I slammed the door behind me just as I heard Max shouting.

"This is the way mom and dad would want…" I leaned against the door for a second catching my breath before removing my heels and running towards John's room.

* * *

I stood at John's room thumping on the door as hard as I could, I banged until my fist hurt. I banged until John opened the door and I saw his face light with a smile. I would have melted if I wasn't feeling so mad. "Hey baby…" he stopped when he saw my face, I must of looked madder then I thought. "What happened?"

I pushed my way inside throwing away my purse and shoes. I felt like crying. I collapsed on the bed burying my face into the pillow. I didn't know what to say or do. Or feel for that matter. My brother just turns up after a year and wants me to carry his and his wife's child? He wanted me to distort my body for him? He wanted me to fuck with my life for him? I wanted to kill him!

"Okay, what's wrong." I felt the bed sag as John sat down next to me. He placed a hand on my back and I felt it tingle. "Come on Pixie." He grabbed my arm and dragged me into a sitting position. "What did your brother want?"

"What makes you think it was my brother that made me this angry?"

"Isn't it always your brother?"I sighed feeling a weight in my chest deepen.

"True… So Max turns up and we start talking, all the usual bullshit pleasantries. He then goes on to tell me how him and his wife Lindsey want to have a baby and have been trying for ages okay?…"

"Okay…"

"Then how they cant because she's a bitch and her womb wont allow it; you know blah, blah, blah…" I stopped to take a breath before carrying on I could see the cogs in Johns head turning so he could keep up. "He then goes on to ask me… if I could carry his child!"

"Oh. Wait, what?"

"Like a surrogate. He wants to use me as a host for his baby! I haven't seen him in a year and he just turns up and asks me to carry a baby! What the fuck am I suppose to do John huh? What?" I stopped ranting for a moment, my chest rising and falling trying to intact oxygen. John looked at me for a moment scratching his head.

"Pixie to be honest with you… I think your screwed." John smiled at me and waited. It didn't take long and before I knew it he had me in a fit of giggles. Now I just needed to figure out what the hell I was suppose to do.


	2. Mistake?

**This is the second chapter people. Thanks to everyone who has read it. Dont forget to leave a little review for me! I appreciate it. Thanks and enjoy.**

**Btw; don't own anything except for Pixie and her brother &&wife.**

* * *

I laid in my bed as the warm sun washed into my hotel room just… thinking. I'd been thinking all night. Hardly slept a wink and when I did I had the weirdest dream. I dreamt I was pregnant but when I had the baby it came out with smiling at me with a mouth full of teeth. Really creepy stuff, I didn't go back to sleep after that.

I'd sat with John for a few hours talking, not leaving till about 3 in the morning. My brother had tried calling me a few times but I ignored the call. The problem with me was that I was a control freak, I liked to be in control of my wardrobe, hair, make-up, job and most importantly my life. I didn't want anything to mess that up.

John had sat and held my hand while I talked everything out with him. The pro's and con's. It had been a long list of con's. My head was telling me that I shouldn't do. That it was a stupid idea and I should tell Max to shove it. But my heart was telling me that he was family. And in doing this it might bring us closer. Stupid, but the little girl inside me yearned for the love of my older brother.

I sat up from the be rubbing the imaginary sleep from my eyes. I needed to get up and dressed, I needed to face my brother. I needed to see John. I quickly jumped into the shower soaping away all the tension in my shoulders. Once out I went straight to my wardrobe, I grabbed the first thing my hand touched which was a red halter neck top with silver lining. And a black denim skirt. I put it all on a grabbed my shoes black open toe 6 inch heels with a bow on the back.

I felt a lot better, I grabbed my purse and headed for the door not sure where I was going. I walked slowly to the elevator and climbed in my finger hovering over the buttons. I didn't know whether to go to my brothers room or John's. "You need to press a button to make the lift move baby, or didn't you ever learn that?"

"I know that douchbag." John climbed in next to me and held onto my hand making my arm feel like it was alight with fire. I smiled at him and felt my worried lift a little higher. With a simple touch John made me feel like everything was okay. I've always wondered what it would feel like to kiss him. Something I didn't need to be thinking now. "I don't think I can face him John."

"Sure you can Pixie, he's your brother."

"Yeah, and he's asking something of me which is pretty huge. Bigger then me, bigger then I think I can handle"

"You're strong enough to handle it, baby." I looked up at John and felt my stomach do summersaults, I suddenly had a huge urge to just kiss him, to just grab him and kiss him till I couldn't breath. It was such an intense feeling that I had to pull my hand from his. John gave me a funny look. "You okay?"

I nodded, I felt my palms sweat a little, it probably wasn't the smartest thing to do but I learn in a kissed John, right on the mouth. It was sweet and tender. I felt my lips burn and all to quickly I pulled away, John's face was a picture of confusion and I could see a hint of a smile. I wanted to kiss him again, I wanted him to hold me.

"I'm gonna walk to my brothers room. See you later John." I stepped out and went for the stairs my heels clicking as I went.

I felt this smile on my face grow. I couldn't actually believe I'd kissed my best friend. I had to admit I'd wanted to do it for years. Since we'd first met, I don't know what made me do it now, but I was glad I did, it gave me the confidence to do what I was about to do.

* * *

I knocked and waited for what felt like a lifetime. The door opened and my brother smiled at me, before pulling me into a hug. I patted his back awkwardly, before he let go and welcomed me inside. "Hi, Max."

"Pixie I'm so glad you're here, I was hoping you'd turn up."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I left so quickly, it was a lot to deal with."

"I know, I'm sorry…" I held my hand up to stop him, his apologise was the last thing I wanted right now. I took a deep breath and sat down on the bed. "I'm so glad you're here, I've been going crazy last night I went about it totally the wrong way and…"

"You can stop now Max, I was with John last night talking about what you said and…" I stopped, I had to. I felt my head go fuzzy then straighten out. I didn't think I could do this. I was about to open my mouth when a knock echoed into the room. Max stood up and answered the door.

A voice rung out, one I really didn't want to hear, it made my head hurt and my gut ache. "Maxi-bear! I'm here, I've missed you!" I looked to see my sister-in-law hug my brother and smother him in kisses. I turned away not wanting to see such a sickening display of affection.

I waited until Lindsey saw me and waited for the snide remark that would follow, something along the lines of _'Pixie dear, don't you look… lovely.' _or _'Oh I see you've decided t go with the gothic look today. It suits you'_ but it didn't.

"Pixie, it's so good to see you!" She rushed over and hugged me, another awkward moment, I didn't pat her back, I just left my hands hanging at my sides. "So… did Max speak to you about our problem?" Her eyes seemed to light up when she spoke to me, kind of hopeful.

Damn, I may not like the woman but I couldn't help but feel sorry for her a little bit. "Yes he did… look you two sit down please." They both sat on the bed their eyes hopeful and their hands clasped together. Shit… I took a deep breath and thought of John and the kiss. It made me steam forward. "Okay, so yes Max did speak to me yesterday and he told me everything. Firstly I'm real sorry Lindsey I know you've always wanted kids…"

"Yes well you don't always get what you want do you Pixie, dear." I forced a little laugh out. "Carry on."

"Yes well, I stayed up all last night thinking about what you said. About being a surrogate for you. And I've decided… I'll do it." A huge squeal hit me as Lindsey shot off the bed and grabbed me into a huge hug. She squeezed me tight and continued to laugh in delight. Max soon joined and the hug became cramped. I used both hands to push them off. "Okay, guys I'm getting really hugged out right now. You need to listen."

"Pixie, oh thank you so much!…"

"Listen!" They stopped but still had a mixture of emotions written all over their faces, like they were bursting to say something. "I have rules and if this is going to work you have to follow them." They nodded along like good children, I felt sick with anticipation. "Firstly, I'm going to have to talk to my boss about this…"

Lindsey started up again her mouth going at 100 mph. "Well, of course you're going to need time off, you can come stay with us! Oh that would be great, me and you Pixie we could go out shopping you could help me buy baby clothes…"

"Yeah, yeah, blah, blah. Stop for a second Lindsey please." She stopped, I smiled. "Secondly, I am not going to stop working, at all."

"But Pix, you cant be serious…" Max looked like he was going to faint. I stopped him.

"Okay, you guys need to understand what listening is. I'm going to talk to my boss tonight and tell him everything. I'm going to work through the pregnancy all the way until I'm a week away from the due date." I could see Lindsey bursting to say something but she didn't. At least she had a little self control. "I want this to run my way. I want you guys to go on with your lives normally, we can visit each other and stuff and doctor's appointments but I don't want this to change anything. Okay? Everything goes like normal." I waited for them to agree. "You guys can speak now."

"Oh right, well that sounds reasonable. Okay… oh Pixie I'm so happy!" It looked like she was going to hug me again but stopped. Thankfully.

"Okay, so you guys go ahead and book the appointment or whatever and let me know okay?"

"Oh it's tomorrow at 2." Lindsey smiled at me hopefully. I felt a small spurt of anger at her assumption that I'd say yes. Bitch. I sighed and headed for the door. "I'll meet you at your room!" I walked out closing the door behind me, where the shouting and screaming soon started.

* * *

An hour later found me staring into the eyes of my boss Vincent Kennedy McMahon. He scared the shit out of me. His power suits made me feel like it was in a headmasters office. I watched as he picked at a fruit plate he'd ordered from room service, shuffling through papers. I'd kind of wished I'd chosen my wardrobe more carefully now.

He carried on shuffling for a few minutes occasionally sighing or nodding his head. I waited till he finished. He looked at me from over his glasses and smiled. It was warm, it was strange. "Well, Miss Ryan, what can I do for you? I hope you're not looking for a pay rise." He laughed and it was one of those power laughs the one that said you shouldn't laugh along.

"No, I just came here for a chat. I wanted to ask you something."

"Well ask away." He sat up straighter, paying more attention to me.

"Um, you see the thing is, I got a call from my brother yesterday asking to see me. And well to cut a long story short he's asked me to be a surrogate for him and his wife." I waited for the explosion. For him to declare it was nonsense and to get back to work. It never came. A lot of things were happening lately that I didn't understand.

"I see and you wanted my permission?"

"Well, no not exactly. It's just I've agreed and I wanted to run a few things by you."

"You want time off?" He looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel just thinking about it.

"No, no! Not at all, the opposite. I'm going to work a week until the due date. Which will give me plenty of time to train an assistant. If you would allow me hire one." I watched as he sat and thought about it. I crossed my fingers in my lap so he couldn't see. There was silence for 5 minutes before he finally spoke.

"The way I see it, you've gotten yourself into an unusual situation. I suppose the best I could do for you is let you hire an assistant. Seeing as you've been such a hard worker over the years."

"Wow thank you so much. And when I've had the baby I'll only need a few days re-coup and I'll be back to work and while I'm away the new assistant will be trained enough to take over."

"Sounds reasonable to me." I thanked him and left as soon as possible thankful that it went well. Better then I'd expected actually. I took my phone out of my pocket and wrote an email to the guy who runs the WWE website to tell him to advertise for an assistant job. When I'd finished I started to make my way to the gym to see John, when I got there I could see him through the door, running on the treadmill.

I watched him for a moment and the kiss played out in my head. It made my stomach hurt. I couldn't face him not now. I turned and walked away heading for my room so I could drown my sorrows in a tub of ice cream.

* * *

The doctor's office felt cramped. I felt a little trapped sitting on the table in a gown waiting for the doctor to arrive. Max and Lindsey were pacing the room, going back and forth, back and forth every once in a while exchanging scared looks. I was beginning to get sick of it.

But I was to nervous to say anything. At least I wasn't the only scared on in the room. The door opened and in walked the doctor and cheerful look on her face. "Hello, I'm Dr Lee. How are we feeling today?" No-one said anything. Dr Lee smiled at us all. "It's okay to feel nervous. Let's get started shall we? I'm going to talk you through it so we know what's going on okay?"

I nodded not trusting my voice. But Lindsey did all the talking for me. "How long will this take?"

"Not long. I'll do it as quick as possible, it will be slightly uncomfortable but it shouldn't take too long."

"Okay, let's do this." The doctor looked at me, I smiled a little warily, now that I was here I felt like I'd made the wrong decision.

"Right, well Mr and Mrs Ryan if you'd like to step outside, I'd like a private work with our surrogate here." They look like they wanted to protest but didn't the left, Lindsey giving me a parting look which said I'd better not change my mind. "Miss Ryan, are you okay?"

"Please, call me Pixie."

"Well Pixie, are you feeling okay."

"Just a little nervous is all. I don't want anything bad to happen."

"It wont, you have nothing to fear it's not the first time I've done this procedure." She smiled at me and it did make me feel a little better.

"Okay, lets do it."

"Do you want me to call your brother and his wife back?"

"No, it's fine, let's get this over and done with." I laid back and placed my feet in the holders, wishing that I had John here to hold my hand. I felt Dr Lee starting. I didn't want to think about what she was doing. That there was a possibility that I could become pregnant in a few days time. I thought about John to distract myself. And how I'd kissed him.

Just thinking about it made my lips tingle, I'd wanted to kiss him for so long. I don't know what had made me do it, but I did and I was glad I had. "Not long now Pixie." I didn't say anything. Afraid that if I moved it wouldn't work. I sat and waited for it to finish and when it did, I felt no different.

"Okay, that's done Pixie, now it may take a few days but make sure you keep yourself relaxed and stress free and keep off your feet as much as possible."

"Thank you doctor." She left leaving me by myself. I took a deep breath and placed a delicate hand on my stomach. In a few days I'd know if I was pregnant and if I was it would take 9 months for me to know if I'd made a huge mistake.


	3. A Week Starting Now

**Howdy, :)). Just a small filler chapter. I don't think this is going to be a very long story. But I hope you all enjoy it anyways. Dont forget to leave me a little something. Thanks again. xx**

**Btw; again I don't own anything sept for Pixie and co.**

* * *

I was walking the halls as usual, getting everything set up for Raw that started in a few hours. The girls were running around like headless chickens. Each were fighting over the make-up table or the curling iron for their hair. I had a clipboard in one hand and my phone burning my ear in the other. I had Alicia screaming in my ear about her missing wrestling attire. I didn't want to be dealing with her at all.

"_I'm not the one who should be running around trying to find my clothes Miss Thing. It's your job!"  
_"It's not my job to run around after your petty little requests"  
"_My petty requests?" _I pulled the phone from my ear as her screech battered against my ear drum, I'd had enough.  
"Do you know what Alicia, why don't you go and find your own damn attire. I've got bigger problems then you!" I ended the call in a huff shoving the phone back into my pocket. "Eurgh, bitch."

To be honest I'd been feeling as sick as dog the past couple of days, and I didn't have to really wonder why. I knew why. Lindsey had bought me a test as soon as we'd left the doctor's office and I'd been debating on whether or not to take a test and confirm that I was pregnant but I was too scared. I wanted John to be with me, but I hadn't spoken to him since I'd kissed him.

I hated to admit it but I was scared. I'd begun to regret doing it at all, even though it was a great kiss it wasn't the right time. It was stupid, but it had awoken a fire in my stomach. I took a deep breath and went into my office. It was nothing fancy, just a small room with a desk and chair and somewhere to put my bag.

I sat down on the chair and took off my shoes, my feet were killing me. I wished I hadn't worn such high heels today. I stared at my bag wondering whether or not to take the test. It had been sitting there for a week. Lindsey and Max had flown back home a few days ago, still going along with the agreement that they got on with their lives.

"Screw it." I grabbed the test from my bag and went to the bathroom. After it was done I set the test on the side and waited for what seemed like a lifetime. I turned my back to it leaning against the sinks. My heart was racing faster then a rabbit's. I wanted John here, I needed him to hold my hand while I waited. I decided that no matter the result I'd go and speak to him. He was my best friend after all.

A best friend I'd had a crush on since I'd first met him. I looked at my watch, time was up. All I had to do was turn around and look at the stick. That was all I had to do. I heard the door open and I quickly grabbed the stick trying to hide it as best as possible.

I looked to see Alicia Fox walk in her face in a mask of smugness. "Oh, hello Pixie." I wanted to hit her.

"Hello Alicia. I was just leaving." I went for the door, but Alicia had grabbed my arm. The one holding the stick. Ah, damn.

She smiled at me. I wanted to really hit her now but my stomach had dropped. "Well, well. What do we have here? Has Miss Perfect gone and got herself pregnant? Tut, tut."

"That is none of your business. Now let me go." I yanked my arm out of her grip and stormed out the bathroom heading straight for my office. Damn. Alicia was going to tell everyone. Shit. I might not even be pregnant. My hand shook as I looked at the test. 2 lines for positive, 1 for negative.

My heart pounded still, 2 lines. I was pregnant. I was going to carry my brother and his wife's baby. My life was going to change now. My eyes stung with tears, I didn't know if I was happy or sad. I guess I was a little of both. I sunk back into my chair and just sobbed. I knew my make-up was going to run, but as long as no one saw me I was okay with looking like the bride of Frankenstein.

It took me a couple of minutes to calm down but when I did I took out my phone and dialled my brothers number. It rang for a while before he picked up. _"Max Ryan speaking."  
_"Still not checking the numbers before answering your phone?"  
"_Pixie, hey. I'm glad you called I've been worried." _That's new.  
"Yeah, I just called to give you some news… I'm pregnant. It worked."  
"_Oh my god. Are you serious? You're not kidding around are you Pix? This is for real?" _I had to smile, he was really happy. And I'd done that for him, god knows how Lindsey was going to react. I didn't want to think about it, I don't think my ear drums could handle it. _"You really don't understand how happy you have made me."  
_"I think I do. I'm glad I can do this for you. But the agreement still stands okay?"  
_"You got it. Thank you so much, for this. I love you little sister." _I felt another sob break from my throat. _"Are you crying?"  
_"No, no it's okay, I'm fine, hormones I suspect. So, you go and give Lindsey the good news and I'll speak to you soon."

I hung up with the feeling I was going to cry again. It didn't take long and soon the tears started flowing. I cursed again knowing my make up was probably run down my cheeks even worse then before. I felt stupid but, my brother had said he loved me. It felt refreshing to know that he did, and that I wasn't just a host for his baby.

I took a deep breath and calmed my nerves, I was going to be okay. I could do this, I knew I was going to be strong enough. Just then a knock vibrated on the door, I quickly dived for my bag and grabbed a baby wipe rubbing at my eyes. "Come in!" I didn't look at the door as it opened just continued to wipe my eyes, trying to rid myself of streaming mascara.

"Hey, baby." I turned and my heart leapt a little. John Cena stood at my door twisting his cap between his fingers. He looked nervous, like he didn't know what to say. Truthfully neither did it. I smiled at John trying to show that I hadn't been crying. "Have you been crying?" It didn't work, John strode over to me, taking the wipe from my hands and wiping away my remaining make-up.

"Yeah, it's just something silly."

"Well it can't be if it's made you cry, I've never seen you cry." I tried laughing it off. But it didn't work and I started crying again. I never usually cried. I'm used to being tough. John held me close to his chest and let me cry for a while and just muttered soothing words.

"I'm sorry John it's just… well…"

"Well what Pixie?" I nodded over to the table where the test lay. John took one look at it and knew why I was upset. "You did it Pix. When?"

"Last week. I've been meaning to take the test for a few days but just put it off. I did it tonight. And I'm pregnant. I guess you could say I'm week pregnant, if you start from when the egg was implanted."

"Have you told your brother?"

"Yeah, he was so happy."

"Are you?"

I took a deep breath, "I don't know. On the one hand I'm so happy I can do this for my brother. He's my family and if helping him and his wife have a baby is what he wants then I'll do it for him. But on the other hand I'm sad because I know how hard it's gonna be once I give birth. And I'm scared. Really scared of what people are going to think. I wont be able to hid it forever."

"Pixie, listen to me, it doesn't matter what other people think. You are doing something so amazing it shouldn't matter what people say. It takes a strong person to do this, and to me you are strong enough."

"You really think so?"

"I know so baby. Come here." I wrapped my arms tight around John's solid waist, being in his arms made me feel safe and comforted like it always did. The smell of his aftershave was addictive. I could of stayed hugging him forever. All to soon he pulled away, I felt myself wanting to touch him again so I folded my arms. "Now, I got to go and get ready, are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, fine. I'll keep myself busy." I watched as John stared at me for a second. My heart jumped to my throat. The way he looked at me was intense, I was tempted to look away but didn't. Then John leaned in a kissed me. A simple kiss on the lips before winking at me and walking away. I felt my insides explode with excitement. I wanted to run after him, to grab him and never let go.

And from that moment on I realised I was in love with John Cena. And what damn unlucky timing.


	4. Lock It Up & Throw Away The Key

3 weeks later found me centre of attention. Everyone was either talking at me or about me. I knew it wouldn't be long before word got out about my situation, but Alicia had told everyone I was pregnant pretty much as soon as she'd left the bathrooms. I took it on the chin most of the time, people were just curious. Wanting to know who the father was. The main question being '_is it a superstar's?' _John stood by me. Thankfully he would answer all the awkward questions for me.

I hadn't told anyone I was a surrogate for my brother, I didn't think I could handle that just yet. I wasn't showing and at 4 weeks I didn't expect to. I was going about my duties as usual still working hard. I didn't want that to change just yet. But I had hired my assistant already; she was good. Didn't complain to much about the workload. I think she was just eager to learn, I made sure that she dealt with Alicia, I didn't think I could face her without wanting to smack her pretty hard.

Me and John hadn't discussed the two kisses we'd shared, I didn't really know what to make of it. Was it a good thing or a bad thing? I so wanted to talk to him about it, to tell him how I felt but it just wasn't the right time, not with me being pregnant.

My head felt like it was ready to explode with thoughts of John, he was everything I could think of and the only thing. I seemed to gravitate towards him whenever I was around him. I shook my head as I stood in front of the mirror in my hotel room staring at my naked torso wondering what it would look like in a few months. I'd seen friends go through pregnancies and the thought always scared me.

I twisted and turned wondering how big I was going to get. Was I going to get so big I had to take leave from work? Or was I going to be able to go about my life as normal? I didn't know and that's what scared me. I heard a knock on the door so I quickly grabbed a spare t-shirt and threw it on before opening the door. There stood a smiling John holding a box full of Crispy Cream Doughnuts. "You are a God send Mr Cena." I moved away allowing him to come into my room.

He set the box down on the side and came over to hug me. Another set of butterflies went off in my stomach, was that ever going to stop? "How are you feeling today?"

"A little sickness this morning." I went over to the box and grabbed a doughnut covered in sugar. "But it's nothing that 2 of these baby's wont cure" I took and big bit and licked my lips. "Tasty." I sat back down next to him and John immediately started laughing at me. "What?"

"You have sugar on your nose." John reached out and wiped it off for me smiling the whole time.

"Thank you." There was an awkward silence when we didn't say anything to each other. I was to embarrassed to look at him. Even touching my nose he set my skin alight. Damn I had it bad.

"So you decided how your going to travel city to city?"

"I read up on it, it's okay to take a plane for now but it said it could make my morning sickness worse and I don't want to be throwing up on the plane. And I don't want to do anything to jeopardise the baby. I'd never forgive myself if I lost it."

"So what are you going to do. You can't walk."

"Funny. No I thought I'd drive. Hire a car." I finished off my doughnut and went for another settling back into the bed and resting my feet on John's legs. He placed his hand on my calf and rubbed it gently, it felt really good.

"Isn't driving going to become and problem when you get big? I mean I can drive when that starts happening…"

"What do you mean you can drive, you're gonna come with me?"

"Well, duh. You didn't think I was gonna let you travel alone did you? Baby, I thought you knew me better then that." I had to smile, it was something John would do, give up the comforts of an aeroplane to ride with me in a cramped car for possibly 3 hours at a time. I sat up and hugged him close to me.

"You know you're the best friend a girl could ever ask for. I don't know what I'd do without you." John wrapped his arms around me tightly and we sat hugging and munching on doughnuts till we fell asleep.

* * *

Being pregnant I found that times fly's by more quickly. I was now 11 weeks pregnant and starting to show a little. Actually I'd noticed I was a little bigger then you should usually be at 11 weeks. I put it down to all the cakes and treats John had been supplying me with.

Max and Lindsey were calling me regularly, checking in to see if everything was running smoothly. The answer always being the same. Yes I was fine, and no I didn't need anything. Rumours were starting to spread. The most ridiculous was that it was Mr McMahon's baby. I ignored then just going about my business and training my assistant. I'd taken to wearing baggy shirts to hid my growing belly, even though it wasn't that huge I hated it when people stared.

Today I'd decided I'd make an effort and wear my John Cena t-shirt, the new purple one John had bought me specially. He thought it was a nice gift I thought it was a little egotistical, but it did make me laugh when he gave it to me. It was a little skin tight but tonight I didn't mind. I'd added a pair of stonewashed skinny jeans and my purple satin 4 inch heels. It was nice wearing something that didn't reach my knees.

I walked the arena going about my duties as usual. Kate my assistant was off running some errands for the girls while I arranged a couple of signings for some of the Diva's. My eyes were glued to the screen of my phone as I went and didn't realised the form swiftly approaching me. I went shoulder to shoulder with them and felt myself spin before a strong hand steadied me. "Whoa, Pixie, are you okay?"

I looked up to see the friendly blue eyes of Randy Orton. John's other best friend. "Yeah, I'm fine, sorry about that. I'm so engrossed in this thing that I don't always look where I'm going." I pressed send on the e-mail I was writing and stuff my phone back into my pocket.

"Oh by the way I hear congratulations is in order."

"I'm sorry?"

"You're pregnant right?" Randy's eyes travelled to my stomach and back up again.

"Oh, right that yeah. It's a little complicated but thank you anyways."

"Complicated?"

"Yeah, it's nothing really." I felt myself move my hands a little in front of me. Now conscience of the fact I was wearing a tight shirt. I tried changing the subject. "I'm actually glad I bumped into you, can you do me a favour? If you see John can you give this to him please?" I pulled out a sheet of paper from my pocket and handed it to Randy.

"What is it?"

"It's just my doctor's appointment for my first scan. I managed to pull a few strings and get one for after the show. Tell him if he wants to speak to me I'll probably be in catering."

"No problem. I'll speak to you soon." I thanked Randy and went about my business walking towards the woman's locker rooms. I needed to talk to a few about the show tonight and give them their schedules for the week. As I approached I heard voices and laughter, when I got there I didn't bother knocking and walked in. Most of the girls were in a huddle, where the source of the noise was coming from. I noticed Melina and waved to her.

The others were spread around by their bags applying make-up or getting dressed. I called everybody's attention and started handing out their schedules, before letting them get back to their business. I went to walk back out intending to get something to eat before the guys got their first and finished everything. As I was leaving I bumped into Alicia and noticed a piece of paper fall from her hands.

I bent to pick it up when something on it caught my eye. I suddenly felt rage boil my insides. I looked at Alicia with venom in my eyes. "What the fuck is this?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said what the fuck is this?" She placed a hand on her hip and looked at me with laughter written all over her face. I looked at the page again not believing my eyes.

**Pixie's baby. Who's the daddy?**

**John Cena 2/1**

**Vince McMahon 7/1**

**Randy Orton 10/1**

**Evan Bourne 25/1**

**The Miz 19/1**

**Wade Barrett 30/1**

"You're taking bets on who the father of this baby is?" Alicia pinched the paper out of my hands and nodded.

"It's not like everyone else is thinking it." I snatched the paper back folding it up before shoving it into my pocket. "Hey bitch, give that back!" I felt eyes staring at us. I wanted to tell them all to mind their own business but I was too intent on Alicia.

"Not anymore, it's mine now. You wanna run a betting shop, do it in your own damn time."

"Don't speak to me like that because you were stupid enough to get yourself knocked up. I bet you don't even know who the father is. I bet it's just a guessing game for you." I snapped. I lunged for her intending to beat the crap out of her but Melina had moved up beside me and grabbed my arm stopping me from hitting Alicia right in the face who had taken to covering herself with her arms anticipating my punch.

"Pixie! Stop it, she's not worth it!" Melina backed me away while Alicia uncovered her face and regained her composure. I took a cleansing breath and calmed myself down. I didn't need to be stressing myself out. I had to stay calm.

"You're right Mel, she's not worth me wasting the energy on. But I know one person who will want to see you're betting odds. Oh yeah, Mr McMahon is going to be very interested." I turned and walked out feeling like a sideshow. I felt tears threatening to spill but I chocked them back down and made my way down the hall.

I didn't get far before hearing my name being called I turned to see Melina following me I waited for her to catch up and when she did we walked together for a while in silence. We walked till we reached a couple of production cases and sat down. "I'm sorry about what Alicia did, it wasn't fair."

"You got that right… Damnit, I knew that woman was a bitch but I didn't realise she could be that vindictive." I felt tears again, but I just swatted them away.

"Look don't even bother with her, she's not worth it. You have to think about you and your baby…"

"It's not my baby Mel." Melina looked at me in the eyes. Deadly serious. She looked confused, to be honest if someone had said that to me I would have looked at them the exact same way.

"What? How is that even possible?"

"I'm having my brothers baby."

"I'm sorry… what?" I laughed, it was the reaction I was expecting.

"I agreed to be a surrogate for my brother and his wife."

"Oh my god, are you serious?"

"Yeah. They've been trying for a while and after another failed attempt they went to the doctors and discovered that Lindsey can't have children. They didn't want to adopt and Lindsey always wanted a child that was biologically hers. So they asked me if I would and I said yes." I watched as Melina absorbed the information. She seemed to be taking her time with it.

"So, the baby isn't yours in any way?"

"Well, it would be my niece, I'm not the mother Lindsey it."

"But I don't understand."

"Basically Lindsey's egg was fertilized before they implanted it into my womb. So when the baby is born if you were to give it a DNA test it would be that Max and Lindsey are the parents."

"Wow, that's amazing." I nodded that was one way to put it.

"Are you happy doing it?"

"Yeah, I love that fact that I can give my brother a baby. It's what he's always wanted."

"You're a really amazing person you know that?" I smiled at Melina and hugged her tightly. I knew she was a good friend and that I could trust her. It wasn't that I wanted to keep my situation secret it was just easier this way. If no body knows, then no body can judge.

* * *

After Raw had gone off air, I'd left Kate in charge of finishing up and met up with John to head to the doctors appointment. Now that I was 11 weeks pregnant I needed to get my first scan. I laid on the bed with John at my side his eyes darting around the room looking at the posters. He walked over to one and stared at it for a while before asking… "so this is what a woman's cervix looks like?"

"Oh my god John is that really an appropriate question to ask?"

"I was just curious."

"Well then yes, that is what a cervix looks like. Now can you please come back over here, the midwife will be back soon." Just then the door opened and in walked the midwife. She smiled at me before settling down my paperwork and putting on some gloves. That part made me nervous.

"Hello, Miss Ryan I'm Anita and I'll be doing your scan today. So if you could just lay back and roll up your shirt for me." I did as I was told wanting this to be over and done with as soon as possible. She put the freezing cold gel on and started up the machine. I wasn't sure whether or not I wanted to watch. I looked at John for comfort and he didn't disappoint.

He moved closer and held my hand tightly to his chest. I moved his hand to my lips and kissed it lightly I was so glad he was here. I probably couldn't of done it without him. "Okay, Miss Ryan here is the baby." I watched on screen and saw the baby.

It was incredibly tiny. It wasn't even properly developed yet, I realised in seeing the ultrasound that I was doing the right thing. I wanted to scream in happiness. And worst of all I realised that I wish it was John's baby I was carrying. I felt the smile on my face crack a little, I couldn't believe how bad I had it.

I was so in love with John I was wishing it his baby I was pregnant with. I wanted to be with John, I wanted a family with him. This really wasn't the right time to be realising all this. I felt like an idiot. John was my best friend, there was no way he'd feel the same way about me, I was being ridiculous. I shook my head and threw all romantic thoughts of John into the back of my mind and locked it with a key. I'd deal with it when this was all over.

"Would you like a print out?"

"Oh yes please." The midwife pressed a couple of buttons and out came a photo, the nurse handed me some tissues to wipe off the gel; I thank her before she left and stared down at the picture.

It amazed me that I had a tiny little baby growing inside me. It was going to be really hard to give this little one up. "Pixie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." John raised his eyebrows at me, like he knew I was lying. "Hey can you take a picture of the scan for me so I can send it to Max and Lindsey?" John's eyebrows raised even further, telling me that he wasn't fooled by my quick change of subject.

"Yeah sure." I handed John my phone and he snapped a shot. I sent it to both my brother and Lindsey and left with John the phone still in my hand. We'd barely left the hospital when the phone started vibrating. The reply was from Lindsey.

"_Pixie, thank you so much for this gift. I'm honoured that you agreed to do this for me and Max. Hopefully we can meet up soon. Thank you again. Xxx" _As I got in the car I read the text over and over again. Soaking up the words. I felt sudden happiness inflate my heart and I knew I was doing the right thing. I had to put all my feeling for John aside to could concentrate on keeping the baby healthy so that when he or she arrived I could hand it to Max and Lindsey perfect and whole.

Whatever happened with John would have to be left till after. I had to promise to myself that I would keep my feelings for John in check.

But secretly in the back of my mind, I was betting on how long it would be till I broke that promise.

**Break the promise 1/1**

**Keep the promise 1000/1**

It wasn't looking good.


	5. Getting Comfortable

********

Hey guys, (or to everyone who is reading my story.) I just wanted to thank you all for reviewing to those who have. I really appreciate it. From this chapter you'll probably be able to tell that it's not going to be a very long story. I never intended it to be. But I really hope you carry on reading to the end and that you enjoy it.

Don't forget if you read it, review it. Thanks again guys, I really appreciate it. Love to you all.

3 week later found me at 14 weeks pregnant with a rapidly expanding belly. I didn't really know if it was normal to be this big at only 14 weeks but I suppose the bigger the better right? Lindsey had started calling me everyday asking how I was doing and if the baby was okay. It got really tiresome after a while and I started handing the phone to John every time she called.

I knew it wasn't nice but it was better then telling her to fuck off right? John had a much nicer way of telling her that I was busy. I'd started buying maternity clothes I was finding that most of my clothes were becoming a bit too tight. And when I say maternity clothes I really meant that superstars had given me some t-shirts. Randy had kindly given me about 10 of his.

Right now I was driving to the next city for Raw the next day, I had my sun glasses blocking out the sun, the windows rolled right down with the wind running through my hair and the radio turned up loud. It was nice, I didn't realise I would enjoy driving so much. Don't get me wrong it could get uncomfortable after a while but John would kindly take over at that point.

Speaking of John, as I stopped at a light I turned to see John's head hanging to one side with his mouth open. He'd been snoring for the past 2 hours. This guy could sleep anywhere, the fact that the radio was on full blast was even more amazing. I set off once the lights changed and pulled out a little too hard. John's head smacked into the window and he woke up with one last snore. "Ouch! Can you actually drive Pixie?"

"You know what; that's so funny seeing as you'd actually know if I could drive… IF YOU WERE AWAKE!"

"Man, being pregnant has turned you into the Hulk." I reached over and pinched him on the arm. "Oww! Man I gotta remember not to piss you off."

"That's right, you do." I turned my attention back to the road and concentrated on driving. John easily distracted me and I didn't want to crash and burn. We rode in silence for a while and I could feel John's eyes burning a hole into me. I wanted to look at him as well but didn't dare take my eyes off the road.

Just as we were coming to another set of stop lights I felt a gentle hand touch my stomach, it made me jump I looked over to see John touching my belly lightly, it felt so good that when he's hand left I suddenly felt cold. I looked at John and smiled. "What was that for?"

"Just cause…"

"Cause what?"

"I just can't believe you're having a baby. I mean it's great and everything but it's like wow."

"John that sentence really didn't make any sense."

"Yes it did. Oh come on, you know I've known you for like what… 4 years and I just never imagined you'd be pregnant."

"Um, well, I was bound to get pregnant at one point."

"Yeah but not with your brothers baby." I had to think about that one. I guess in a way he was right, I certainly never would have dreamed I would be technically having my brother baby. It was a bit like Phoebe in Friends except she had triplets. God, that would be a nightmare. I was glad I was just having the one. John placed his hand on my stomach again and the warm feeling returned. He kept this up and I'd be breaking my promise even quicker then I thought. "Are you scared?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"Of course I'm scared. Petrified but I know I'll be okay. I've got you haven't I?"

Without hesitation John grabbed my hand, "damn right you got me. I'll be here for you as long as you need me."

"You mean that?" John nodded. I thought about it for a while. We finally arrived at the hotel after 3 hours of driving. I pulled up and parked undoing my seatbelt.

"Wait, wait." John charged out of the car and walked to my door opening it for me and helping me out.

"You know I'm not an invalid yet."

"Yes well I just wanted to show you I can be a gentlemen." I walked to the trunk and grabbed my bags and John grabbed his before we walked into the hotel. It was another 30 minutes before we got the keys to our rooms. John came to mine first and settled down on the bed. I watched him kick off his shoes and rest back into the bed. I thought about what he'd said in the car earlier and it got me thinking.

Actually I'd been thinking about it for a while and John telling me he was going to be with me till the end gave me the courage I needed to talk to him. "Hey John, I got a favour to ask."

"Fire away."

"I was wondering, I know at the birth my brother and his wife are going to be there obviously but I was kind of wondering… If you'd be there with me." John sat up straight and looked at me if I was crazy. I suddenly felt very hot and very foolish. I wanted to take it back now. "I mean if you don't want too that's cool but you know…"

"Of course I'll be there with you. Did you even have to ask?" John got up and walked over to me, hugging me close to him. I looked up and laid a small kiss on his neck. I went to walk away but John held onto me I looked at him and he looked at me.

I had a feeling that what was going to happen next was going to make everything harder. And I was to totally right. He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek first then he slowly moved to my lips. I wanted to cry out in happiness but I didn't instead I put my hand to his chest and pushed him lightly away. John broke away and grabbed for his bags. "Catch you later Pixie." I watched him as he walked out the door and collapsed onto a chair.

* * *

I was at Raw hiding in my office. I was 18 weeks now and my tummy had grown a lot. Today I'd chosen to wear one of Randy's shirts he'd given me. It was the brand new RKO one. It fit nice and loosely and covered my tummy. I wore my loose jeans with the button undone, I'd cried this morning because I couldn't do up the button, silly I know but the hormones were really kicking in now.

I was still wearing my heels, today I wore my boots with a 3 inch heel. They were comfy which was a godsend. The reason I was hiding in my office was because everyone had found out that I was carrying my brothers baby. 3 guesses as to who realised that little snippet of information. Yeah, right. Alicia Fox had overheard a conversation I was having with John and told everyone.

I had to admit it had taken longer to get out then I actually thought it would. I thought people would have known weeks ago. But I guess my luck was kinda with me on that one. I'd been hiding in my office for most of the night. I sat with my laptop in front of me typing out emails and schedules the usual crap, I had Kate my assistant do the running around for me today.

I was just finishing up an email when there was a knock on my door. I clicked send and shut it down, "come in!" The door opened and in walked Randy Orton. "Hey, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Pixie, my shirt looks good on you."

"Thanks these have been amazing, thanks for giving them to me."

"It's no problem."

"So what can I do for you?"

"Oh, right, I spoke to Vince a few minutes ago he said you had something for me?"

"Yeah, sorry I completely forgot here…" I rummaged around my bag and pulled out a list of dates and places. "These are for you. I had to write up some of your appearances and signing sessions."

"Why?"

"You're sharing them with the Diva's, well some are going to be there, I actually still need to give The Miz, Evan Bourne, Edge and John Morrison there ones. I meant to give them to Kate but it just slipped my mind."

"I'll do it for you."

"Are you serious? That would be awesome, thanks." I took the rest out of my bag and gave it to Randy. He was a nice guy, I could see why John was such good friends with him. I closed my bag and went back to my emails I was typing away furiously and didn't realise Randy hadn't left yet. I looked over the screen and smiled at him. "Are you okay Randy? Was there anything else?"

"Actually yeah. It's no secret now about your baby. You know it being your brothers…"

"Do you mind if I stop you right there. It's my brother and his wife's baby. I'm just the oven for want of a better word, it's their bun."

"Yeah, I understand that. I just wanted to let you know that if you ever need anything. I'll be here for you."

"Thanks, that actually means a hell of a lot to me."

"Well you're John's best friend. So your mine too." I had to laugh, it was really kind of him. I actually felt my eyes sting a little. Stupid hormones. "I better head off. I'll give these to the guys. See you around."

"See you." I went back to work and my eyes started burning. I felt butterflies in my stomach and grabbed hold. It felt strange somehow like it was different. I felt it again, only this time it was much stronger. I placed both hands on my stomach one on top, one on the bottom. I could feel it. The baby was kicking. I suddenly felt overwhelmed.

The baby was really kicking hard, it was going for it. It was like he or she was moving around trying to get comfortable. After a while it stopped and I felt the remaining tingles leave. That was the first time it had moved. It had certainly gotten itself comfortable. Just then my phone starting ringing. I rummaged around my bag and grabbed it. Flashing onscreen was my brother Max. He had perfect timing.

"Max, hi."  
"_Pixie, how you doing? How's the baby?"  
_"I'm fine, the baby's fine. Actually it just kicked."  
"_Oh wow, is this the first time?"  
_"Yeah and boy did it kick."  
"_Oh my god, I still can't believe I'm going to be a daddy soon."  
_"I know, I always thought I was going to have a kid first."  
"_We're doing this together Pixie. I may not be with you but I'm always thinking about how you're doing."  
_"Makes a change, I hadn't spoken to you in a year and all of a sudden I'm the most important thing to you."  
"_You were always the most important thing to me. You're my little sister."  
_"That's good to know. So how is Lindsey?"  
_"She's worried. Doesn't think were going to be ready in time for when the baby arrives. She's redecorating the guest room, buying all sorts of crap."  
_"I'm not surprised. She always did know how to spend money."  
"_She wanted to know if you have your next scan booked yet."  
_"Oh yeah about that. I'm crazy busy at work and I'm not going to have time to have another scan for another couple of weeks. I'll have to skip the second trimester scan and just make the third."  
"_That's dangerous Pixie, what if something is wrong with the baby?"  
_"Nothing is wrong, please trust me on this one. Everything will be fine, stop worrying."  
"_Okay, okay. I just worry you know?"  
_"I do know, I'll be fine. If there are any problems you'll be the first one I call. I better go."  
"_See you little sis. Love you." _

I hung up the phone and put it down on the desk. I let out a big sigh and rubbed the bridge of my nose. I was glad Randy had taken the papers for me. The last thing I wanted was to be running around looking for guys like The Miz. A knock vibrated on the door and opened. I looked to see John's smiling face brighten my day. "John!" I ran over and hugged him tightly. I hadn't seen him in a few days because of signings he was busy with.

The drive on my own had been boring. "Hey Pix, how are feeling today?"

"Fine, you'll never guess what? The baby kicked."

"Seriously? That's amazing. Let me feel!"

"John the baby's not…" just as he placed his hand on my stomach the baby started kicking something fierce. It felt like tiny little nudges in my stomach; like intense butterflies. "Wow, this one's really going at it."

"Pixie, this is amazing."

"It feels amazing." I looked at John and smiled I felt really happy right now. If I got anymore happy I'd burst with it.

"Listen Pixie I wanted to talk to you about that kiss…" Oh boy, I didn't need reminding.

"It's okay John, we don't have to talk about it. You're always going to be my best friend. No matter what." Me and John stood there in my office with his hand pressed firmly against my stomach feeling the baby move. It felt really right somehow. I laid my hand above his and smiled.

"No matter what." Yeah, it definitely felt right.

****


	6. Tear, Feelings & Confessions

21 weeks of being pregnant can really take it's toll on your body. I was feeling the weight of it on my back every time I moved. I'd stopped wearing my heels to work now and had to wear sandals. I could no longer bend over and had to squat to pick something up. I dropped my bag the other day, took me 5 minutes to pick it back up.

I didn't really mind, I just never expected that being pregnant meant growing so big. My stomach had now stopped my view of my feet. I had to sit down and lift them up to check I was wearing matching shoes. Or I'd just get John to help me put them on. Sounds funny and truthfully it was a little.

My clothes no longer fit me, even the shirts that Randy had given me were straining a little over the stomach. Driving had become hell in the small car I'd rented, with me and John in it I felt cramped inside. After a Raw show in St Louis me and John had gone to Randy's house for dinner with him and his wife Sam and decided we should all travel together in his Hummer. I had to say it was the most comfortable car ride I'd ever experience.

Me, John and Randy had spent the drive to the next city laughing and joking like old friends, it was different. For the entire drive I forgot I was pregnant, we'd turned up the radio full blast and sang along to the music. But then Randy surprised us by playing John's rap album. Said he bought it specially for our first car ride together. We poked fun at him for the rest of the drive. John not Randy, after all he was the one that made the album.

John still drove my body crazy. Even being this heavily pregnant didn't numb my feelings for him. Every time I saw him it was like my chest tightened. Whenever we were across the room from each other it felt like my body was calling to him, my body wanted him so badly it actually hurt. And being 21 weeks along I was kinda hoping it would help me dull my feelings for him, but nope; no chance.

Right now all I wanted to do was be with him, I wanted to be able to fall asleep besides him and wake up with a smile on my face because he was there with me. I wanted to be able to kiss him whenever I wanted. I wanted to tell him I was so in love with him, that I couldn't breath,

I hated feeling like this, I'd never been in love. Don't get me wrong I'd been in lust plenty of times but love and lust are two different things. With John it wasn't just my body that wanted him, it was my heart. How lame did that sound?

I wanted to talk to him but I was so scared of rejection that I didn't. I couldn't talk to my brother about it, how weird would that be? Melina was a no-no, it didn't matter how much I loved that girl, she had a motor mouth when she'd been drinking. It didn't really leave me many options.

I sighed heavily and leaned my head more onto the window of Randy's Hummer, it was nice and cold. Soothing enough to rid me of the aching between my eyes. That was the only problem with me, once I start thinking to much, my head starts to hurt.

Me and Randy were driving in his car on our way to the next Raw. John had to fly out yesterday to do some press coverage. It was more comfortable that I thought it would be with just me and him. The radio was just a soft noise in the background. "Pixie, you okay?"

I thought about that for a second, "Yeah, just thinking to much."

"That usually a problem for you?"

"Funny, very funny Mister. You'll laughing on the other side of your face if you carry on making fun of me."

"Ouch, I can see why John likes you so much. You're feisty."

I whispered to myself, "_Just wished he'd liked me more then a friend_." I closed my eyes and felt a little stinging. I chocked it back and took a deep breath.

We sat in silence for a while longer like I said it wasn't uncomfortable. I flipped through the stations for a while before settling on one that was playing a soppy love song. It made me think of John and that made me want to cry. I felt a little angry with myself for wanting to cry, I placed a protective hand on my overgrown stomach and suppressed another sigh. Unfortunately it made the tear escaped, I let it slide down my cheek and fall. I didn't want to brush it away and show Randy that I was upset, that I was weak.

"So, what were you thinking about then?"

"It was nothing really important to be honest just work and stuff."

"You know, I've only grown really close to you in the past couple of weeks but I know you enough to know when you are lying." I shook my head in disbelief and had to give him a smile. "The smile I can handle but when you cry I don't like it."

"I wasn't crying."

"I saw you Pixie. You wanna tell me why you're so upset?" I thought about it for a minute, I didn't want to tell him about John. No way but then again…

"It's just being pregnant you know. And thinking about how supportive John's being. And you, it's just a little over whelming."

"So, when are you going to tell him?"

"Tell who what?" Randy looked at me for a moment as if I was crazy. He looked at me for a minute as if he was waiting for me to figure it out. When I didn't say anything he laughed. "Tell what to who Randy. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course you do. I see the way you look at him Pixie. It's written all over your face."

"What is?" But I had a feeling I knew what. I felt my palms sweat a little bit, Randy looked back at the road and switched off the radio. I wanted to squirm under his gaze, now I knew what it felt like to have his accusing eyes bore into you. I felt like he was going to RKO me the way he was looking at me. "Look Randy if you don't help me out a little this conversation is going to go no where."

"Okay, I'll put it bluntly. When are you going to tell John that you are in love with him?" I knew that was what he was going to say but it didn't make my stomach clench any less. The baby didn't like the feeling and didn't just kick me, but I felt it punch me as well. I grabbed my stomach a little trying to stop the little one. It wasn't making the uneasy feeling in my stomach any less.

"I… um… I don't love John. He's my best friend."

"You can fall in love with your best friend; I did. And look at me and Sam. Happily married."

"Fair point."

"No the point is Pixie, is that I see the way you look at him when he walks into a room. It's like looking at a blind person who's seen the sunrise for the first time. It's like he is the only thing that you can see." I wanted to disagree but I couldn't I felt my face sombre as I listened to Randy. "I remember when you and John came to my home and we all sat and ate dinner together. You, me, John and Sam. You sat next to John the whole night and couldn't take your eyes off of him. I even saw the goose bumps on your arm when he brushed against you."

"Was it that obvious?" My voice was barely a whisper, I could feel silent tears falling.

"Yes. But not to John, you could whip your clothes off, jump his bone and tell him you love him and he still wouldn't know what you were talking about. You love him Pixie why don't you just admit it?"

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, I wiped at my tears till my face was dry and looked over and Randy. "You're right. I'm in love with John Cena. And you have no idea how badly it hurts. The fact that I can't touch him all the time, the fact that I can't kiss him or tell him that I love him, physically hurts. It started out a stupid crush, he is my best friend that was all and then…" I had to stop or I would cry again. I was hoping I was all cried out.

I mentally slapped myself, I had to be strong, no point stressing out the baby. And thinking about it, being able to say it out loud felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

"And then what? You can tell me."

"I was in my office and I'd just taken the pregnancy test. John came in and saw it and we talked for a while, when I hugged him I didn't want to let him go and I realised I loved him. But it was at my first scan that I realised how bad I had it. The baby came on screen and all of a sudden I wished it was his."

Randy shook his head and laughed, "damn, you have it pretty bad."

"It wasn't just that. I realised I wanted to have a family with him, marriage baby, white picket fence. The whole nine yards."

"Have you kissed?" I looked at his face and saw a knowing smile appear. It was my turn to shake my head now.

"You know damn well we have you smug bastard." We both laughed together and it made my shoulders feel less tense.

"Why don't you just tell him? Get it off your chest."

"Because if you haven't noticed, I'm 21 weeks pregnant with my brother's baby, it hardly seems like the right time. And anyway I made a promise to myself, one that I'm trying to keep."

"What kinda promise would that be then?"

"To keep my feelings for John locked away till this is all over." Silence entered the car again and this time it felt awkward I could see Randy's head absorbing all the information I'd shared with him. I waited, I didn't want to be the one to break the silence. I'd already shared more then I'd intended to with him. I felt the baby kicking again, like it was encouraging me to carry on spilling my guts to Randy, like it knew how I felt.

"I think your wrong Pixie. You're not trying to keep your feelings for John locked away."

"I'm not? So what do I want to lock away then?"

"Your heart." Shit. "I think you're scared of John's rejection. Your scared he doesn't love you back and you'll end up loosing him." And just like that the tears poured out. I cried like I would drown in my own tears. He was right. I was scared that I'd loose my best friend forever. I couldn't live without John by my side. Just thinking about it made my heart break.

"You're right. Damnit you're right." Randy opened his arm and let me rest into him. I cried on his shoulder while he carried on driving. He rubbed my arm soothing me till all I could do was sob. I wanted to scream for being so pathetic. But Randy's arm kept me sane. I thought about John and how much it would hurt to loose him and felt my heart break a little more.

* * *

The hot bath was filled with bubbles and soaked nicely into every aching part of my body. I rubbed the bubbles into my arms and felt myself relax even more. I had the light dimmed to a bland glow and felt like I could just fall asleep. I didn't want to drown to I fought the urge, I rubbed the hot water over my stomach and felt the baby kick. It had been doing that a lot lately.

My belly was so big now that it didn't fit entirely in the water. I laughed when I first got it. I was 26 weeks now and the felt like the size of a hippo. This baby was going to be huge when it finally made an appearance. And the rate it was kicking it felt like it was going to walk out.

I close my eyes and breathed in the smell of the scented bath salts. I kept adding water so that the bubbles didn't disappear. I thought back to my car ride with Randy and had to smile a little. Ever since my talk with him I felt confident in the knowledge that I loved John. He'd helped me realise it was okay and that being in love wasn't so bad. It just felt good to be at peace with it in a way.

Max had called and told me he was going to be in town next week and wanted to know if we could meet up. I said okay because truthfully I wanted to see him and I hated to admit it, but I wanted to see Lindsey too. I wanted them to see how big I was getting and I was hoping they'd buy me something for my efforts, because lets be honest from the size of me, I must be carrying a 10lb baby.

I sat up and went about washing my hair and body, I got clean and decided that I wanted to wear a skirt tomorrow, so that meant I had to shave my legs. Sounds funny, it's really not. I'd had to wear jeans the past week because I just couldn't bend enough to do it. I picked up the razor and tried again but my stomach got in the way. I huffed in frustration and tried standing up to do it. No luck.

I grabbed my phone from the side and went through my contacts. I tried Mel, but there was no answer. I even tried Maryse but got nothing. I thought about it for a moment and scrolled down till I reached John's name. I looked at it trying to decided whether or not to call him… "Fuck it." I pressed dial and held the phone to my ear.

It rang twice and he picked up. _"Helllllo."  
_"Hey Johnny boy."  
"_Pixie, I wondered who would be calling me at 12 o'clock at night."  
_"It could only be me."  
"_What can I do for you?"__  
_"I need a favour, could you come to my room and help me with something?"  
_"Help with what?" _I tried to hide the embarrassment from my voice.  
"Something I know you have experience in and there is no way you can deny it."  
"_Intrigued, do spill."  
_"Just come to my room and you'll find out." I hung up the phone and waited I knew John would come, he always did, one of the reasons I loved him.

Not even 5 minutes later I heard a knock and yell at him to come in. "Pixie? Where you at?"

"I'm in the bathroom hold on a moment." I added more bubbles and grabbed a small towel to cover my boobs, which I might add had blown up like melons. A pro of being pregnant. I had to giggle. "Okay it's cool you can come in." The door opened a little hesitant and first then I saw John pop his head round the door.

"Need me to wash your back?" He smiled and came in even further. He look amazing, there was a little fluffiness to his hair and I could tell he'd been asleep. He was wearing a plain black shirt and he'd slipped some sweats on. It was irresistible but I managed to stay in the bath.

"No, I need you to help me shave my legs." Saying it out loud suddenly sounded ridiculous. I saw John seal his mouth closed and could tell even in the dim light he was trying not to laugh, I smiled at him and lifted up my leg. "Please, I know you shave yours and you can't deny it."

"What? I am offended you would think that I would do such a thing." John placed his hand on his chest in mock surprise.

"John, you wrestling in jean shorts. In high definition I can see the hairs you miss." I picked up the razor and handed it out to him. "So please help me. I'll be your best friend, forever and ever."

"I thought we'd already agreed on that." He took the razor and set to work being very careful. His touch made my skin hot that had nothing to do with the temperature the water. I was right he had done it before. I realised I didn't feel shy at all, the fact that I was in the bath naked with John shaving my legs didn't actually embarrass me. It actually made me want to laugh at the situation. I smiled and held the towel tighter to my chest. "You are so lucky you have a friend like me."

"Of course I am. You are my rock." John looked up and me and smiled, I could see unasked question in his eyes and became suddenly curious. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why'd you ask?"

"I can tell something is up. Spill the beans Johnny."

"It's nothing baby, I was just wondering if you'd spoken to your brother at all."

"Oh yeah, well today actually, he's going to be in town for a few days so I said I'd meet up with him. Lindsey will be there too."

"Cool, cool." He left it there. I watched him for a while, he just concentrated on what he was doing. I rested back and started thinking. They were random thoughts nothing to specific, that was until John broke the silence. "Pix, what do you think your parents would think about all of this?" It made me stop and think seriously. I hadn't actually thought about that.

"I have no idea if I'm honest. I think they'd be proud actually. They always brought me and brother up to be respectful of each other. Me and Max never really argued. Till they passed away." I honestly hadn't given it any thought at all. I was avoiding thinking about it. I knew for a fact they'd be proud.

They weren't the typical parents, they were always at our schools dances and plays. My dad wasn't a workaholic he would always have time for us. He'd play soccer with my brother in the back yard. He'd play dolls with me in my room, he even bought me my first make-up set.

My mum was perfect she was always in the kitchen cooking and cleaning. I would help, I'd love helping her make cakes and chocolate sponges. There was always a smell to the house; the one you get when you walk into a bakery. It was my home life. And I missed my mum and dad so badly.

"Baby, sorry did I upset you?"

"No, no, nothing like that just got me thinking about them that's all."

"We've never really talked about what happened to them."

"Car accident. They were going away for a holiday together. Hadn't been away together in years. They dropped me off at our grandparents for the weekend Max was 24 and could look after himself but I wanted to stay with my grandparents. On their way home…" I suddenly felt tears welling up into my eyes. John had stopped what he was doing and came to sit by my head and his eyes were set on my face.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

I shook my head and turned to look back at him. "I remember sitting in the front room watching TV waiting for my gran to finish lunch when the phone rang. All I hear was my gran shouting '_No, no. Not my baby. Not my baby girl, not my daughter. You're wrong!'_ I rushed in to see her and she had collapsed to her knees tears streaming. It didn't take long to put two and two together. I sat next to her and cried with her."

"I'm sorry.

"It's not your fault. They were driving home and some idiot ran them off the road straight into a ditch. Straight into a tree. Death was instant. I never got to say goodbye." I had to stop, John moved closer and hugged me close to him. I linked my hand with his and cried again. I'd never told John this, it was my secret. My heart ache, but telling him had lifted a weight off my heart that I never knew was there.

"They'd be so proud of you Pixie."

"I know they would. I just miss them, I wished I'd said goodbye." I cried harder till I couldn't do it anymore. John sat with me, never leaving my side. I sat till the bath water got cold. John left me to get dressed and when I came out he was sitting with a box of treats and a good horror movie in one hand.

I smiled at him and joined him on the bed. What could I say? He knew how to make me smile.


	7. Knock You Out

**Just a little filler before the final chapter. R&R readers. **

**

* * *

**Another day another dime. I was working as usual nose in my laptop typing furiously; concentrating as hard as possible when you have a baby kicking and punching you in the stomach. I paused for a moment to rub my stomach lightly then carried on typing and eating the chocolate treats that John had brought me earlier. I was enjoying eating chocolate after chocolate, it was helping keep the hormones in check.

I was 30 weeks now. 30 weeks and almost the size of a house, paint a door on me and the baby could very well walk out. I felt my eyes strain from the concentration and leaned back into my chain shutting down laptop as I went, I'd had enough, all I wanted to do was go home and sleep for the 30 years. Being this pregnant was no treat, I was hot all the time, I couldn't get comfortable in bed. The only good night sleep I'd had in the past 3 weeks was when John had stayed over and slept besides me.

I put my feet on the corner of my desks and rubbed my eyes, I wasn't wearing any make up and hadn't been for a few weeks, even doing that made me feel tired. I hadn't been for a scan since my first and didn't plan on it, they way I saw it was that if there was something wrong with the baby I would know about it.

I looked at my feet realised that I'd put on odd shoes this morning, I'd put on one black flip-flop and one red. I had to laugh. I giggled till my stomach hurt and till tears were falling from my eyes, it wasn't that funny but being this pregnant was driving me mad. I got up from the chair with great difficulty, grabbed some papers from the desk and shut my office door behind me.

I needed to give some papers for Mel to sign and then I got sit down again. I smiled to people I passed all of them asked how I was, I was getting tired of people asking me that. I waddled… sorry walked down the halls keeping an eye out for Mel, I checked the make-up area, catering and even John Morrison's dressing room but could find her anywhere.

I was going to give up when I spotted her just ahead, I walked a little faster and finally caught up with her. "Mel! Hey Mel!" She turned and saw me, giving me a huge smile.

"Hey! How's my favourite girl doing?"

"I'm doing good, thanks. Just tired."

"Good, so how's the baby?" Mel leaned down and pressed her hand against my stomach giving it a small kiss.

"Kicking me all night long. I can't wait till I give birth."

"So what can I do for you?"

"Just some paper's I need you to go over and sign. I need them back by tomorrow."

"I'll set straight too it. You wanna hang out for a while?"

"No, I better go find John and chances are he'll probably be in catering and that's where the food is so that's probably the best place for me." Mel gave me a hug goodbye so I set off again. I passed plenty of people wishing me good luck and all the usual, I'd only walked a few paces and already I was a little lost for breath.

I stopped for a moment and felt a sharp pain in my stomach, I flinched and clutched my stomach, taking deep breaths. I felt panic settle thick on my heart and waited for the pain to pass. When it did I stood up slowly and carried on towards catering. My head was swimming with worry, why was I getting pain now? I was only 30 weeks, I've still got another month to go. I pushed it away and entered to the smell of fresh food.

I quickly spotted John, well it wasn't hard he was walking straight towards me. I watched him smile at me and felt my heart melt all the way down to my sandals. He was so handsome it hurt. The way he walked was confident and he had a little swagger in it. He was wearing his purple shirt and jeans, the usual John Cena get up and even that was irresistible to me.

I had a sudden urge to just rip his shirt of and run my hands all over his body, I had to stick my hands behind my back just to stop myself. My hormones were going haywire, but instead of being angry and crying all the time it was wanting to you know… do the other thing.

John reached me and engulfed me in a hug, I wrapped my arms around him and caught the smell of his after shave. Damn it made my knees weak. "Hey baby, how you feeling?"

"Fat."

"Ahh, you're not fat, just pregnant." He smiled at me with twinkle in his eyes and I found myself grinning like an idiot.

"You always know the right thing to say to me. What's cooking today?"

"Ah catering food isn't good enough for you Pixie."

"So I'm not going to eat?"

"Don't be ridiculous, come here." John grabbed my hand and led me to a table, I looked at what was there and felt an excited squeal leave my mouth before I'd even realised I'd done it.

"You didn't! Oh John!" I went over to the table and there was my favourite meal. Well while I had been pregnant he'd gone out and gotten me a big McDonald's feast. It made me laugh I sat down and got stuck in. I was enjoying myself so much I didn't even realise John had sat down and was watching me. "Stop staring at me, you're making me nervous."

"Sorry but you just look so happy and your only eating a Big Mac!"

"I don't know how to reply to that, so I'm just going to do this…" I picked up the burger and took a huge bite from it. I think I could have eaten a horse and been happy, it was the thought that John had bought it for me that made it special.

"You pig!"

"That hurts John. That physically hurts." I smiled while I said it, right at that moment I felt content, I just felt happy, it didn't matter that I was pregnant or in love with my best friend. I was just happy. I carried on eating and chatting with John the pain from earlier completely forgotten… until it happened again. I'd just finished eating when the pain hit me.

I spilt the drink in my hand and grabbed my stomach in shock. It was completely unexpected. The smile on John's face vanished in a wink of an eye and he was by my side even quicker. "Pixie, what's wrong are you okay?" I appreciate the fact that he asked if I was okay and not the baby. I nodded my head and waited for the pain to pass.

When it did I breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed a little a few people in the catering area had looked over in concern. "I'm fine just a little pain is all. I'm really fine."

"Pix, we have to get you to the hospital just to be sure."

"John I'm fine, honestly. It's okay." I rearranged my clothes and sat a little straighter, secretly I was panicking. I felt my heart beat get a little quicker.

"Pixie we need…"

"We don't need anything John, I am fine." I got up slowly and headed for the exit, John quick on my heels. I wanted to go back to my office and worry alone. I wanted to panic alone, but John stayed by my side. I was almost to my office when the dreadful feeling in my stomach got worse. I wanted to run to the safety of my office but I was too late.

"Well, looky here, if it isn't the trailer trash, red-neck piece of crap Pixie Ryan." I turned and saw Alicia with her hands on her hips and that ever present smug smirk on her face. I wanted to scream at her, I wanted to hit her. But I also wanted to cry my eyes out. Choices, choices.

"I haven't got time for this Alicia what is it you want?"

"Nothing it's just I've never seen white-trash before, I want to remember it while I can."

John stepped in between me and Alicia, I'd forgotten he was there to be honest. "Alicia, you have no right to talk to her like that. Apologise now." I stepped around John and smiled sweetly at Alicia, I didn't know what I was going to do but I whatever happened I wasn't going to regret it. I knew that much.

"It okay John I can fight my own battles."

"Oh really? Seems to me like you need help now a days. I mean being pregnant with you brothers baby has got to be a strain on your body. Mutant children can't be easy to carry."

"Oh yeah, well you'd know all about being that wouldn't you? I mean god knows how many men you've slept with, who knows you may have been pregnant hundreds of times. Abortion isn't the only form of contraceptive, but then again it doesn't protect you again STD's so you're probably riddled with them."

A crowd had gathered around us now and a series of Oooooh's had come from the crowd. I didn't know why I said it but it was the meanest thing I could think of. "You better take that back bitch!"

"Make me, you dirty slut!" I could feel myself getting madder and madder by the second. I wanted to slug her right on the nose. Alicia got right in my face, I begged her to hit me. Wanted her to but she didn't and I found myself slightly disappointed.

"You know, the only thing stopping me from hitting you is that thing in your stomach."

"Oh really? Well it wont stop me from hitting you, bitch." She was so close if I tilted my head slightly I could of kissed her. Instead I reared my head and back went to head butt her but she flinched and moved back with a little scream. She had been scared that I hit her so she backed off. It was good enough for me.

I looked down at her disgusted, she was a vile woman and I actually hated her. "Remember this Miss Fox, when I finally give birth, if it ever comes down to it. I will knock you the fuck out, so you better stay out of my way." I pushed through the crowd and walked into my office slamming the door behind me. I walked to my desk and rested myself against it.

I was so mad, I didn't hear the door open or anyone walk in till I felt John's hand on my back and his chin rest on my shoulder. I calmed at his touch and rested into him. "Being pregnant must really suck."

"Right now, I couldn't agree with you more."


	8. My Big Brother Never Cried

**Okay, so I told a little lie, this isn't the last chapter. I wanted it to be but what i was going to add would have made it a really long chapter and I didn't want it to be, soooo enjoy everyone.**

**And I want to say a big thank you to all the reviews i've been left, i really appreciate it. Read, review and enjoy. **

**

* * *

**Loneliness is the worst feeling in the world, knocking around in a house all by yourself with no one to talk to was making me feel like I was in prison, I was finding it pretty hard to get around now. It took me nearly a minute to get out of a chair and that left me exhausted and sweaty. I felt miserable and having no one to complain to was making that feeling even worse.

I found myself crying when it got to bad, then I'd get mad at myself for crying and that would just make it worse. I was stuck in a rut with no one to pull me out of it. I was 35 weeks pregnant now and all I wanted to do was get the baby out of me, but the thought of loosing the only comfort to me for the past 8 and a bit months made me want to run away.

I hadn't really thought about the after. And I should have. After the baby is born I have to give it to Lindsey and Max, because it's their child not mine, I was just the oven to their bun, what was I going to do afterwards, and not wanting to sound gross, I'd been noticing that my milk had developed. I wouldn't get to do the things you do once you've given birth. Like breastfeed.

Was I expected to just go about my life as if nothing had happened? Was it just suppose to go back to normal? Would I suppose be able to handle it. I knew what John would say if I said this all to him; _'You're strong baby, I know you can do. You can do anything you set your mind to Pixie. Everything will be fine.' _Yeah, that's probably what he would say, and I didn't want to hear it.

I hadn't actually spoken to John since I'd come home for my due date. Vince had been really understanding and even given me extra time off to recover, my assistant knew what she was suppose to do so well that Vince had joked about giving her my job, I'd cried like an idiot thinking that he was serious, Vince had to send someone to get John to calm me down.

I hadn't actually spoken to anyone in weeks and I missed the human contact. The only response I got to a question now was a swift kick or punch from the baby. It just wasn't good enough anymore, I'd actually kept the mailman at my door for half an hour just for someone to talk to. I guess I couldn't expect John or even Randy or Mel to drop everything just to talk to me.

But the least I'd expected was for Max or even Lindsey to call me, but I'd heard nothing from anyone. I sat on the windowsill of my bedroom and looked at the garden out back, most of my plants had died off while I'd been away but I'd managed to save some, it distracted me. I sighed for the 5th times that day and felt an annoyed kick from the baby twice. He or she obviously wanted me to cheer up. "Okay, little one, I'll try and be more happy." I rubbed my stomach and stood slowly.

I went downstairs and headed for my kitchen flicking on the kettle as I went. I wasn't allowed any coffee so I made myself a hot herbal tea and settled into chair resting my arms on the dining table. I was bored, bored, bored, I wanted to get out but hadn't the energy. What I really wanted was John.

I missed him so much it hurt I wanted nothing more then to hug him close to me and never let go, but he was working and I guess that's where he really should be. I was just about to drink my tea when there was a swift knock on the door, it took some effort but I got up and walked to the door.

I opened it and got the shock of my life, John Cena was standing at my door with a huge grin on his face so big his dimples were sticking out more then usual. I squealed and jumped into his arms holding on so tightly that I didn't think it were possible to let go. "How's my preggers Pixie?"

"John… I… I'm so glad you're here!"

"I wont be here much longer if you don't let go. I can't breathe!" I quickly let go and stepped back. Wow, he was even more beautiful then I realised. He took my breath away just by looking at me. "You've gotten bigger, how is that even possible?"

"I have no idea."

"You going to invite me inside or leave me standing in the cold all day?"

"Sorry, come in, make yourself at home." He stepped in and walked straight to my living room, throwing his overnight bag into the corner of the room and falling into the my sofa. He kicked his shoes off and rested them on my coffee table. He really was making himself at home. "I'm so glad you're here John, I've been going stir crazy here on my own."

"Well I missed you, so I pulled some strings with Vince and he gave me a couple days off from live shows and stuff to see you."

"You really are the best." I walked over and sat down next to him, John helping me.

"So how have you been holding up here on your own?"

"Not well if I'm perfectly honest, it's hard being here on my own. Now I know why I prefer staying at hotels."

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah, I haven't even heard from my brother in weeks."

"He not called or anything?"

"Nope. And strange as it sounds I miss him."

"I'm sure you'll see him soon." I ignored his last comment and switched the TV on. It was on the weather channel and we sat and watched it together for a little while. There was a storm warning and other boring stuff so I switched to the movie channels and settled on the Disney film 'Finding Nemo' childish but I did love the movie and so did John.

I laid into Johns arm and he wrapped it around me resting his hand lightly on my huge stomach. I was content enough that I could of stayed there all night. But 30 minutes later there was another knock on my door. "Who the fuck is that?" Another kick in my stomach letting me know the baby didn't appreciate my language.

I got up and went for the door again, I didn't think I could be more shocked when I opened the door and John was standing there. But when I opened it and saw my brother and Lindsey standing there I think my jaw dropped. The both had suitcases with them and twin expressions on their faces. They were grinning like their faces would break. "Max… Lindsey what are you two doing here?"

"I got a call from John telling me that he was coming here to see you, so me and Maxi-bear decided to pack our bags and come as well!" My mouth opened and closed, I didn't know what to think so I just acted excited.

"Well haul your shit in!" Another angry kick. The brought in their suitcases and I watched John shake hands with my brother and Lindsey hug him. Before I shut the front door I noticed some dark clouds coming over. I hated storms. I shut the door, locking it behind me and joined everyone. "So John, shall I be expecting anymore visitors?"

"No this should be it. Unless you have any secret boyfriends coming over?"

"In her condition I should hope not!" Lindsey came over and proceeded in rubbing, kissing and talking to my stomach. I looked over at my brother and John. Max was smiling at his wife and John was trying not to laugh. When Lindsey had finished I invited everyone to the kitchen. Where I started cooking, I needed to feed my unexpected guests.

We were all laughing and joking. Lindsey being her typical self, which surprisingly I was happy to be around, usually when she started I wanted to leave the room but today it just made me happy. Max was standing with his arm around her, every now and then he'd look at her and the look in his eyes would be such raw passion and love it made me jealous.

I was so happy to have company it was like I hadn't been alone at all. It felt like one big happy family, something I hadn't experience in years and it made my heart warm. I wanted to stay in this moment forever, it seemed like everything I'd pined for since my parents had died. Well all I wanted was my big brother to take care of me and he'd been doing it since he'd come through the door.

He kept asking if I was okay, constantly telling me I shouldn't be standing on my feet for too long and bringing me everything I asked for, it had me wondering. When I give birth is that going to be it? Am I never going to have this relationship with my brother ever again. Is it going go back to not speaking for a year like last time? I prayed it wouldn't but now I'd thought about it, it was the only thing I could think about.

I sent John and Lindsey away to set the table which left me and Max alone. "So Pixie, how is things going?"

"Everything is going smoothly… Ohh! Quick! The baby is kicking!" I grabbed Max's hand and placed it on my stomach, he's face lit up like the 4th of July.

"Wow, this one is a little fighter!"

"I know, been kicking me all week, I bet this one is going to end up being a wrestler or American Football player."

"As long as it's healthy, that's all I care about." Max finally let go and I went back to cooking, it was almost done so I left it to simmer for few more minutes. "So what are we eating?"

"My famous pork stir-fry. Remember I used to make it every Wednesday when you got back from work?"

"Remember it like it was yesterday. I always looked forward to it. You ended up being a better cook then Mom!" I felt a lump form in my throat and the mention of mom. Max must of notice because he looked like he was going to cry as well. "Sorry Pixie. I know I shouldn't of said it."

"What, like it's so hard to even talk about them? They're dead, talking about them isn't going to change that."

"I never said that Pix's. I miss them as much as you do."

"You never show it. Do you know how hard it was for me when they died?"

"I don't want to talk about this now Pixie."

"No, that's the thing you never do." I turned away from him and took the food off the heat taking it to the table. I felt angry now. Max never wanted to talk about it, like he didn't care or that it meant nothing to him. I was happy a few minutes ago and now I was suddenly really angry. "Dinners ready!"

Everyone sat round the table and dug in. The tension between me and Max was obvious but no one said anything. We all ate in silence enjoying the meal, I felt John's foot rub against mine like he was comforting me without saying anything, it was nice and I appreciate it. I felt myself boiling over my talk with Max, I wanted to have it out with him, bring everything out in the open.

Years of resentment was bubbling in my chest but I didn't think now was the right time to bring it up, but then again would there ever be a right time? There really was no telling with Max, I wished he would open up to me more, I bet he had with Lindsey, he could talk to his wife but not his sister? I was carrying his baby. As wrong as that sounded it was true. Lindsey looked up from her meal and smiled at me.

"This is great Pixie, I didn't know you could cook!"

"One of my many hidden talents Linds. I'll teach you how to cook it if you like."

"I would like that. So how is work going, they okay with your time off?"

"Yeah, even gave me more recovery time but I turned it down."

"Oh why? I was hoping you could spend some time with us and the baby before going back."

Max stepped in at that point cutting me off before I could reply. "I don't think that would be appropriate honey."

"Oh and why would that be big brother? Don't want me getting attached to the baby?"

"No, nothing like that…" I watched him sigh heavily like I was getting on his nerves and he was dealing with a 3 year old. "Look Pixie, it's not like that I just didn't think you'd want to that's all. You don't have to take everything I say the wrong way."

"You didn't think I'd want to spend time with a baby I'd carried for 9 months for you? What am I to you right now Max? Just a pod for your child that you can dispose of with when it's all over?"

"How dare you Pixie! How could you even think that I'd think that?" I felt John grab my hand and remind me that I needed to keep calm or the baby would get stressed out and that wasn't good. I squeezed his hand back and then let go. "Is that what little opinion you have of me?"

"Maxi-bear I'm sure she didn't mean it like that!"

"No I think she did, didn't you Pix why don't you tell me what's really on your mind?" I looked at John for the go ahead, I'd shared my thoughts with him before and I wanted him to tell me it was okay that I admit my feelings to my brother. Truthfully I wanted John to be with me when I told my brother but I needed it to be between me and him.

John nodded at me and leaned in to whisper in my ear _'it's okay, just tell him everything, I'll be outside if you need me.' _Out loud he said "Lindsey do you want to join me in the living room? We haven't had a chance to talk yet."

"Yes, okay." They both got up and left. I knew John would keep her occupied for me while me and my brother had it out. When they left I picked all the plates up from the table and threw them into the sink, I felt my brothers eyes on me all the time and I wanted to squirm under his gaze but fought the feeling.

Nice to know I could at least do that, I remember him staring me down when we were younger and I always backed off, this time I wasn't going to, this time I was going to stand my ground. "So come on Pix, now lover boy is out of the way why don't you tell me how you really feel." I ignored the lover boy comment, didn't want to get into that now.

"You sure you want to hear what I have to say, because I don't think you're going to like it."

"Go on I want to hear this. I know you've been dying to get this off your chest. Do you really think that all I want from you is to carry my baby then I'm just going to discard you like nothing?"

"Yes! Yes Max I do! Do you want to know why?" Before he could answer I carried on. "Because it wouldn't be the first goddamn time you've done it!"

"What are you talking about?"

"When mom and dad died…"

"I told you I didn't want to talk about them!"

"Well we are! Whether you like it or not! When they died I looked after you! I was 16 Max I was still a kid and I had to look after you, I cooked for you, cleaned, washed your clothes for work. Everything and I still had my own shit to deal with. I had school still I didn't have any time to grieve. I never saw you cry once Max, it was like you didn't care that they had gone. "

"I cried Pix, you have no idea how much I cried."

"Why didn't you cry with me? Why did you do it alone? Why didn't you look after me Max, you were suppose to be my big brother." It was then that I started to cry, the tears came thick and heavy down my cheeks, Max came over to hug me but I put me hands up to keep him away from me. "Remember what you called to me after you asked me to be your surrogate? Before I left?"

"No, I don't remember."

"Course you don't. You shouted _'this is the way mom and dad would of wanted it.' _How the fuck would you know what they would of wanted?"

"I knew them longer then you did."

"You gonna throw that in my face now? You gonna throw that in my GODDAMN FACE NOW? Why did you ask me to do this huh? Why not someone else? Come on was it because you knew you could emotionally blackmail me into it? Was it because you knew I was stupid enough to agree? Or was it because you knew that no matter how it ended you knew you could just walk away from me without a so much as a backward glance?" Max stood with his arms crossed his eyes looking glassy.

My tears were still coming thick and fast every word mixed with a sob. I could just imagine Lindsey sitting in the other room worrying if I was stressing out the baby. John was probably sitting with his hands in fists trying not to run into here and protect me. I wanted him so badly to hold me right now.

"You wanna know why I asked you to do this for me?"

"Yeah, I kinda do."

"It was because your are my sister and I thought that in doing this we could be close again. That I could be your big brother again. I asked because I love you slugger." He was crying now, and it made my tears even worse. He used the nickname he gave me when we were kids. "You wanna know why I never cried in front of you? It was because I was suppose to be strong, I was suppose to be a role model for you, I sat in my room at night and cried because we'd lost our parents. I cried every night for 3 years. I didn't want to show you how vulnerable I was."

"Maxie, we were suppose to cry together."

"I couldn't do that to you Pixie, I couldn't show you how much I was hurting. When this is all over Pixie, I want us to spend more time together I want to be there for you. I am so sorry that I was never there for you, I'm so sorry that I… wasn't there… to look after you."

I fell into his arms and hugged him while we cried together. It was the most raw emotion I'd ever seen on Max's face, I finally felt like he was brother like it was suppose to be, we both cried till our eyes ran dry. We sunk to the floor leaning against the bottom cabinets and he cradled me in his arms like he was suppose to when we'd lost our parents.

I felt Max stroke my hair softly and whisper soft words in my ear. "Pixie, I love and appreciate what you are doing for me and my wife, I could never repay you enough. There is nothing I could ever do or say to repay you."

"This is enough Maxie, this was all I ever wanted." We sat like that for a few hours, just talking and laughing telling each other stories from the past year, what we'd missed of each others lives. It was nice to laugh together and cry together it was something we hadn't done in years and years and it was the best gift he could ever give me. I didn't need him to repay me for giving birth to his baby.

This was all I needed.

* * *

The next morning I woke up in John's arms, he took me to bed after I'd fallen asleep with Max in the kitchen, I remembered the feeling of laying in Johns arms and him being the last face I saw before falling asleep and him being the first thing when I woke up.

He looked so peaceful asleep his eyes fluttered a little like he was having a good dream or bad I couldn't tell and every now and then he'd snore a little. I was happy laying in the warmth of his arms. But now that I'd thought of it I was really hot. Too hot actually, I pushed the covers back and slowly crept out of bed.

I headed out the bedroom and to the bathroom, I brushed my teeth, washed my face did the usual. I sat down to pee and knew that this would be the first of many times today. The baby obviously thought my bladder was a squeeze toy at the moment. Oh joys. I finished on the toilet and went to get up when a sudden pain came to my stomach.

It was sudden and brought a gasp from my throat. "Oh God, ouch. Damn, little one you have to stop doing this to me." I tried to get up again and I couldn't, great now I was going to be stuck on the toilet. There was a knock on the bathroom door and it made me jump. I guess today wasn't my day. "Who is it?"

"It's Lindsey, are you okay in there Pixie?"

"Um, no actually, I can't get off the toilet. Can you, uh… help me? The doors not locked."

"Sure, I'm coming in now." The door opened slowly and Lindsey walked in, I could tell she was trying not to laugh. She walked over and put her hands under my armpits and helped me up slowly. When I was standing I pulled up my underwear and shorts trying to keep some dignity. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm so embarrassed I can usually get off the toilet without any help but …"

"It's okay no need to explain."

"I'm gonna make some tea, want some?"

"Yeah sure, I wont be long then I'll join you downstairs." I headed down to the kitchen and popped the kettle on, a few minutes later Lindsey joined me and we spent the morning catching up. She told me about the baby room they'd made and all the toys they'd bought, I watched her face light up whenever she talked about the baby. Even thinking about it seemed to make her happier.

I knew what I was doing was making her happy and I loved that, made me feel like I really was a good person. The rest of the morning was uneventful, I had some uncomfortable pains in my stomach but they soon passed. Max and Lindsey headed out around noon to have lunch together which left me with John, who was still asleep.

I made him a coffee and took it up to him, he was on his back mouth wide open snoring like a pig. I put the coffee on the side and sat next him. I shook him gently but he didn't stir. It took a while to rouse him but when he did his eyes blinked open and he looked at me and smiled. "Morning handsome, sleep well?"

"Like a baby. Is that coffee I smell?"

"Freshly ground beans just for you. And I even added real cream."

"You know how to make me happy." John sat up and brought me closer to him giving me a soft kiss on the lips. He smiled again and reached for his coffee drinking it happily. "So where are the happy couple?"

"Out for lunch, I hope they're back soon though, by the looks of it the storm is gonna hit soon. I've never seen the clouds so heavy before." John peeked out my bedroom window and grimaced.

"Ouch, looks bad. When do you think it'll hit."

"Probably early evening, I hate storms." John pulled me into a hug as carefully as possible, avoiding my stomach which was probably hard at the moment.

"Ah, don't worry your pretty little head, I'll be here to protect you."

"I know you will." I rested down into his arms for the rest of the afternoon. Max and Lindsey arrived home and little while after, we all settled down to watch a movie. We munched on popcorn and chatted for a few hours. After the movie Max and Lindsey went up to bed and I stayed down with John.

Not 5 minutes later the first batch of thunder hit. And at the same time I felt a gut wrenching pain in my stomach. I screamed out in pain and looked at John, fear naked on my face. I think this was it. The baby was ready and it wasn't waiting for anything.


	9. Forever & Ever

**This is the final chapter readers and i really hope you all enjoy it as much as i did. Thank you too everyone who reviewed this and gave it a chance. I loove you all! Enjoy xx**

**

* * *

**

Pain, it was unbearable, I wanted to scream and shout. I clutched my aching stomach and gritted my teeth together. I breathed till the pain went and sighed when it passes, I didn't think giving birth would hurt that bad, but it had only just started, my water hadn't even broken yet. The thunder clapped loudly outside and I jumped.

John was by my side rubbing my back the whole time, it was nice but it didn't make the pain go away I didn't think anything would right now. Max and Lindsey was still in bed they hadn't heard me and didn't know what was happening I'd rather it stay like that till I decided what to do.

The rain was pouring down outside; you couldn't see anything looking out of the window, all you could see was rain. I paced the living room rubbing my stomach smoothly, John was watching me with concerned eyes. I hated to admit it but I was scared. Really scared, I'd been waiting for this moment for 9 months and now it was here and I didn't know what the hell to do.

I wanted to cry I was so scared, my head was swimming with thoughts I didn't even want to be thinking, was the baby okay? Was I going to be okay? Should I go to the hospital? Could I even get to the hospital?

I moved to the sofa and sat down gently small pains coming thick and fast. "Pixie, are you okay?"

"No." I looked at John and felt tears threaten to spill. "I'm really scared, I don't understand what's happening."

"I'll go and get Max…" I grabbed John before he could leave me, I didn't want him going anywhere. Even in my panic-stricken state just touching him made my skin burn.

"No, please don't leave me John, it… it was probably nothing just sit with me please."

"Pixie, this could be it, I have to get Max."

"No, no, don't leave me alone please." I started to cry, and John sat next to me. I held onto him and kept him close to me. The rain was pouring in great showers, if it carried on like this it would flood. We sat together saying nothing, I think we were both to scared to say anything. I put a hand on my stomach and petted it light. _'You have really crappy timing kid.' _

I heard movement from upstairs and worried that it was Max or Lindsey coming down. I held my breath and waited. It went quiet. Thunder sounded again and I jumped, letting out a little squeal as I went. John held me closer and rubbed my back. "John, I'm scared."

"You don't have to be baby, it's going to be fine."

"But what if it's not, what if something is wrong. What if I did something wrong…"

"Shh, come on now. You're going to be okay." I looked at John and felt a tear escape. I leaned forward and kissed him. It was stupid but it felt so right. But then the pain started again. I felt my tummy spasm a little before a big jolt hit me, I couldn't help it I screamed.

I held onto my tummy and cried harder then I already was. "Pixie! Pixie! Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? What the hell do you think?" I got up from the sofa, wanting to move around toget rid of the pain, I walked towards the kitchen and turned. John stood facing me looking as though he was ready to catch me if I fell but as I turned I felt a sudden rush of water run down my legs.

I looked down at the puddle round my feet and looked at John. He looked like he was about to faint. I felt like I was going too. This was so not how I imagined it at all happening. I saw Johns adam's apple bobble as he took a big gulp. "What a… what the hell was that?"

"I think my water just broke."

"Ah, crap." I felt my knees buckle and John got to me before I fell he half carried me back into the living room and set me down gently, just as I got comfortable the power went out. The whole place was covered in darkness and I suddenly felt very scared.

Which wasn't a very good time for another contraction, because I'm pretty sure that's what they were. I screamed in pain and tried to get it to stop but it wouldn't. It was just there, "John, please. Help me! I don't know what to do!"

"It's okay Pix, I'm not going to leave your side. I'm staying put okay."

"The baby's coming! What do we do? What's going to happen?"

"I don't know, but I wont leave okay?" I nodded at John and held tight onto his hand. "MAX! LINDSEY! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE NOW!"

"Great, trust you to be subtle John." Another contraction hit me and I shouted out in pain, it was beginning to really hurt now. I felt like the baby was trying to beat its way out of me. I heard rushed footsteps bang down the stairs and soon enough Max and Lindsey were rushing to my side. They both hit me with a stream of questions to quick for me to understand.

"Okay, both of you need to calm down, Pixie's waters have broken, Max I need you to call 911 and get an ambulance here ASAP. Lindsey you go find some candles, we need some light in here." I looked at John and suppressed my laughter, more thunder brought more rain.

More pain I tried to ignore, but it seemed to make it even worse. I laughed the pain away and when I flinched. John held me still and didn't let go till I relaxed, I tried breathing deeply and slowly to manage the pain when Max ran in with Lindsey candles in hand. "Bad news, the phones are out."

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Nope, can't even get a signal on the phones, storms must have knocked it all out." I laughed at the irony of it all. Well, maybe the stupidity of it all. It was so typical, I could have had this baby any other time but it have to be now, when a massive storm had hit and all the phone lines were out. Great. This was just great.

* * *

Hours had passed, there was still no lights or phones. The only light was a bunch of candles spread around the living room. I was currently sitting on the floor, propped up against the sofa with a cool flannel on my head and a sheet covering my legs. I had been in labour now for 4 hours and the contractions were getting closer together.

Max and Lindsey were panicking about getting to the hospital or at least getting a midwife to the house, but it was a stupid idea, there was no way we could drive anywhere in the rain safely. I was sweating hot and the pain was really starting to get to me, I'd been crying for the past hour shouting for drugs or at least something to take care of the pain.

While Max and Lindsey were having a heated discussion together in one corner of the room I leaned in close to John, "please tell me everything is going to be okay."

"It's going to be find baby, you're doing great as it is."

"I don't think I can do this, it's too much for me, too painful. I just can't."

"Listen to me Pix, you are going to be fine. You can do this, I've said this hundreds of times and I'll say it again, you are strong Pixie and I wont leave your side."

"Thank you John, I couldn't do this without you here."

"How's the pain?"

"Getting closer together, we're going to have to sort something out because this baby is not going to wait for any storm to finish… oh God here comes another one." I braced myself for the pain and it hit me like a full blown punch. I screamed, grabbing the attention of my brother and his wife. They rushed over both fussing like a pair of old woman.

"Pixie, just breathe with me, come on, in and out, in and out." Max started panting slowly, like he was showing me how to do it. I didn't appreciate it right now.

"Max, if you don't cut that out, you are not going to be breathing for long, you hear me!" He stopped and smiled at me, like he thought this whole thing was funny. "I'm so glad you find this amusing Max, want me to contract your testicles and see how much pain you are in, you wont be smiling then!" The smiled vanished. And I felt satisfied.

The pain stopped and I felt I could relax again. I felt scared and not in control of what was happening. I was also really scared for the baby. What if something happened and there was no doctor around to help? The best I had was my brother, his clueless wife and John. They were no doctors, so I had to face the facts. I was fucked.

* * *

My body ached, I mean seriously ached. I'd been having pain now for 6 hours. No power, no phones, no nothing. The storm was still going strong rain hitting the windows and thunder clapping loudly outside. I had my eyes closed and head rested back against the sofa. Everyone was sitting around me nervously, John next to me, Max and Lindsey sitting together on my other side.

Everyone was nervously waiting, on me- I think. Every time a contraction came they would swarm like a bunch of hungry hyenas. I was starting to feel a little claustrophobic with everyone around. I had a very intense headache throbbing behind my eyes. The silence in the room was uncomfortable to say the least and tense. Oh no, you couldn't forget the tension.

I felt another contraction but said nothing I gritted my teeth and waited for it to pass. I wanted it to stop, I wished I'd never agreed to this in the first place. All of this just to give my brother a baby… okay, so I was doing something good but was the pain worth it? I'll tell you when it's all over.

The pain went and I could relax finally. They were only a minute apart now. I know I was counting the gap between each contraction. I was letting John know by squeezing his hand very gently. I felt a tear escape my eye. This was not how it was suppose to be. None of it, I was suppose to be in a warm hospital bed with drugs. Yeah that was important, I never would have thought in my wildest dreams it would actually hurt like this.

The tension in the room was thick enough to cut. It was a waiting tension that had everyone on edge. I opened my eyes and looked at Max he was dialling the phone again and checking for signal, he still got nothing. I wasn't surprised. Quite frankly I'd be shocked if we got anything till tomorrow. Max stood and walked towards the kitchen "I'm gonna make some coffee anyone want anything?""Unless you have morphine or any other drug in there I'm good." Lindsey got up and went with him leaving me alone with John. I rested my head on his shoulder snuggling deep. "You doing okay?"

"Me? How are you?"

"Sore and tired. All I want to do is sleep, or at least be at a hospital with people who know what they're doing."

"Hey, it's alright. You just gotta hang on till the rain lets up and I'll get you to the hospital safe and sound okay?"

"John, I… I don't know why but I feel like something's gonna happen. Like the baby isn't going to breathe or just… something…"

"Okay, you need to stop okay. You have done everything right you haven't drinked or smoked or done anything you were not suppose to. The baby will be fine." I had no time to reply because more pain arrived only this time it was different.

"Oh, now that can't be good." I gritted against the pain but it was pain anymore it was something more.

"What can't be good? What?"

"I… seriously need…"

"You need what? Just tell me and I'll get it for you."

"I seriously need to push." John looked at me like he didn't understand, I felt with the contraction the suddenly need to just push and push. The baby was going to be here soon and I suddenly felt like I couldn't handle it. "John, the baby is coming right now, I need to push I need to get it out now!" Max and Lindsey ran back in asking what was happening.

John didn't say anything, I looked at him and grabbed his arm. "John! It's not going to wait for you or anyone, you gotta help me!" He shook his head out like he was coming out of a trance or deep thought. I slid down the sofa hand on my stomach screaming in pain. "JOHN! Max! Someone please make it stop!"

"Okay, okay." John moved round so he could see my face clearly, I could tell my face was probably red and sweaty. John held my hand and re arranged my blanket covering my legs. "Max, Lindsey I need towels a lot of towels this is probably going to get messy & scissors grab a pair of them. And keep trying the phones, you never know we might get lucky."

Max ran for the stairs but turned back. "And what are you going to be doing?"

"I'm gonna help Pixie give birth." Max ran up the stairs Lindsey fast on his heels. I turned to John panic settling thick on my stomach.

"Hang on John, you can't do this. Nobody could except a doctor. And last time I checked you are not a doctor."

"No, but I was there when my brother's wife gave birth how different can it be?" I wasn't sure but the only thing I was sure of was I didn't want John anywhere near the baby when it was coming out of me.

"You are so not looking under this blanket John!"

"Who else? Your brother? His wife?" The contraction had gone for now but the pain was still there. I breathed through it trying to ignore it but by now I'd figured out that didn't work. No harm in trying though.

"I'm sorry John but I don't want you looking down there right now!"

"Well like it or not Pixie I am all you have!"

"Don't you shout at me John Cena! I'm not afraid to contract your testicles as well and see how you like the pain!" Another contraction and I screamed again, a need to push took me and I tried as hard as I could not too. Max and Lindsey came with towels and John grabbed them spreading them out and handing one back.

"Keep this for when the baby's here you're gonna need to wrap it up nice and warm okay." I suddenly felt extremely sick. "Pixie, listen to me, remember when I told you I wasn't going anywhere?" I nodded my head because that was all I could do. "Well I'm not gonna move from your side okay. I need you to do as I say okay?"

"Okay, but just remember this is the only time I ever will so… enjoy it while you can." I watched John smile at me. He moved in front and let Max and Lindsey sit next to me one on each side. One on each hand.

"That's my girl now I need you to bend you knees as much as you can for me okay?" I did as he asked, I was willing to trust him right now. Right now I was willing to trust him with anything. I mean I was trusting him with the birth of my brothers baby for Gods sake.

I was in love with the man. I looked at John and thanked God he was here with me. I don't think I could of handled this without him, well I knew I couldn't of. John lifted the blanket over my knees and tucked it safely out of the way. There was one problem I still had my underwear on. If my face wasn't red already it was now. John looked at me and raised his eyebrow at me.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope."

"Goddamnit." I raised my hips a little and pulled my underwear, I suddenly felt very exposed and very uncomfortable. But I didn't have time to worry about that because here came the pain. I screamed so loudly my throat felt raw. I squeezed down on my brother's hand and heard him scream.

John was resting his hand on my knee and encouraged me to push. I did. And I had to say it was the most painful thing I had every experience in my whole life and I wished I'd never experience it ever again. I felt my brow drip with sweat and my hair stick to my forehead.

It carried on like that for another 30 minutes. I was just getting my 20 second break, Max was trying the phones again and getting nothing when I felt it again. I was getting really sick of this now. "John please you gotta make it stop." I started crying my face becoming even more wet.

"You are doing so well Pixie so well. Just a little long and it will be over I promise."

"You swear to it."

"I swear now you can do it."

"Oh shit, brace yourselves here comes a big one!" I pushed till I couldn't breath with the effort of it all. I felt a scream build and escape. I was supporting my legs with my hands keeping them up, Max and Lindsey were kneeling besides me and John was… keeping an eye on everything.

"Okay Pixie, push for me!" I pushed hard and felt something move down there, I pushed for a minute and stopped when I couldn't do it anymore. "Holy crap, I can see the head! Keep going Pixie!"

"I can't I have to stop, I can't go on anymore!" I stopped and rested back against the sofa. My body felt battered and bruised, I wanted to sleep. I just couldn't physically do it anymore.

"Pixie, I just need one more push and the baby will be here and you can sleep. Max try the hospital again." I wiped my forehead and pushed my wet hair back. I don't think I could of looked less attractive. John rubbed my leg and I felt better at his touch.

"I've got them! They've picked up. Hello…" Max rushed to the other side of the room and told them what was happening.

"Oh thank God." I laughed till my stomach hurt and felt much better about it. At least I could find some humour in the situation. Max came over a big grin on his face.

"They'll be here as soon as possible. You're doing so great Pixie."

"I know… shit, here we go again." I pushed. This time I pushed with everything I had left in my body. I pushed till I couldn't breathe. I pushed till I was red in the face and my whole body shook with the effort.

"Just a little longer come on Pixie! It's almost here! I know you can do it baby come on!" I screamed as the pain took it's hold on my body. I screamed till my lungs had no oxygen left and suddenly it was gone. The pressure on my lower body was gone and the pain suddenly lifted. "You did it Pixie, he's here." I looked down to see John cut his umbilical cord and pass him to Max who wrapped him tightly in a towel.

Then the baby started crying. I laughed with joy it was all over. I could finally relax. Max and Lindsey huddled round the baby like it was the only think on Earth, then I suddenly realised what John had said. "Wait, it's a boy?"

"It's a boy Pixie." John came and sat next to me where I straightened out my legs. He held me close to his body and hugged me tightly. "You are the most amazing woman I have ever met in my whole life Pixie." I looked over and Max and Lindsey with the baby. It was like the baby was the only thing that existed and they couldn't bare to look away. I saw silent tears coming from Lindsey and felt my heart warm.

"Look at how happy they are John. I did that." John held me closer and Max looked over at me his eyes glassy with tears as well.

"Thank you so much sis. Thank you." The both came over and I got to see the baby. Even though he was covered in gook and other things he was beautiful. I was fully aware he wasn't mine but I felt an attachment to him. He looked perfect and he was all their's. That thought filled me with sadness.

"I'm happy for you two. You're gonna be great parents." I rested back against John as he wiped the sweat from my head. I wanted him to hold me forever and never let go he was my rock he was… "Oh my god. Guys, something's wrong." Everyone looked at me as I grabbed on to my stomach in pain.

It felt sudden and urgent, even worse then before. I screamed again and felt my tummy spasm. "John, help me! It hurts again, what's happening to me?" John laid a hand on my tummy then looked under the blanket. When his head popped up again he looked like he'd seen a ghost.

Max handed the baby to Lindsey and came over holding my hand his arm around my shoulders. "What's wrong Pixie? John?" The pain never left and I wanted to scream and hit something. "John what's wrong?"

"You guys aren't going to believe this but… uh…"

I started feeling really desperate I just wanted to know what was wrong. "John just tell me what's wrong with me!"

"Nothing is wrong, Pixie, it's just uh... I can see another baby." That stopped me, I burst in to tears shaking my head.

"What are you talking about, I've already had one! I can't be having another!"

"Believe it or not Pixie there is another head down here. You are having another baby. It's twins." Lindsey and Max looked at each other two identical smiles on their faces. I was glad they were happy about it. Because I wasn't.

"John don't let it come out. I can't do it. I'm so tired please…" Too late. Pain before I could register it and I was pushing without even realising. It felt awful, I'd already pushed one baby out I couldn't do another. It was too much to ask too much for my body to take.

"Come on Pixie I need one more final big push and it will be over… unless you have three in there."

"YOU SAID THE LAST ONE WAS IT! YOU PROMISED ME JOHN CENA!" I pushed and there was the sudden feeling of incredible pain, like something was ripping me from the inside out. I shouted, screamed and yelled for mercy. It didn't come, I pushed like my life depended on it and that nothing mattered to me anymore except getting this baby out of me.

I felt something happen, the pain flushed angry and instant and then it stopped. I closed my eyes and rested my head back. I heard a snip then a huge wail. The baby's both started crying together.

I felt numb to it, I had to admit I was in shock. Twins. I'd been carrying two babies. Oh my god, that's why I'd been so big! It had been two and not one. Jesus H Christ, I opened my eyes and looked at Lindsey holding one and John handing the new baby to Max. "What is it John? Boy or girl?"

"It's a girl Pixie. They have one boy and one girl. Told you, you could do it." John smiled and me and I smiled back. I felt so tired but happy as well. I covered myself with the blanket and rested my legs straight, stretching out the aches.

All I wanted right now, was a hot bath and a really good night sleep. John leaned in close to me and kissed my forehead softly. "I'm gonna go wash up, I'll be right back."

I watched John leave and felt a sudden rush of gratitude towards him. He was like my night in shining armour. My angel. I felt content and happy watching my brother and his wife fuss over their babies. Twins. 1 boy and 1 girl. It was perfect.

It only took 5 more minutes for the ambulance to get here. They checked that me and the babies were okay then loaded us into the nice and comfy ambulance taking me to a nice and cosy bed and maybe a couple years of sleep.

* * *

2 weeks later found me in the garden of John's Tampa home. Everyone was here, all the superstars and crew, all our friends. John was standing at a barbeque with a beer in one hand and an apron that had _'Kiss The Chief'_ written on the front.

I looked at him and felt my heart warm with love that had no where to go. I wanted to hug and kiss him. I wanted him to hold me till our arms dropped off. Or we got stuck together. I could hear everyone laughing and joking and I just didn't feel like joining in.

I hadn't seen my brother, his wife or the babies since they left to go home. I missed them, it was crazy but I did. I'd gotten to say goodbye to the babies on my own. Say goodbye to them and that even though I'd carried them, Max and Lindsey were their Mommy and Daddy and they loved them very much. And so did I.

I didn't mind not seeing them, Max had called and I was flying out to stay with them for a few days. I'd taken Vince up on his offer of extra time off. I'd like to see them. It would be nice to see how happy they all were as a family. I knew Max and Lindsey would be able to do it.

They were two perfectly healthy babies and boy did they know how to cry. The had a set of lungs on them that could bring a house down; well that was how John had put it.

They had decided on names pretty much as soon as the babies had been dressed in baby grows and wrapped tightly in a blanket. The boy had been called Jack and the girl had been called Diana. After me and Max's mom and dad. He said it was in honour of our parents. And I was so glad they'd done it.

I drifted around Johns garden it was big enough. Loads of the guys were jumping into the pool and having fun goofing around. I carried on walking father into the trees till most of the noise was cut off and I found a nice spot to sit.

I cleared some of the leaves and rested back against a tree. It was quite and the breeze felt nice on my face. Everything that had happened over the past 9 months felt like a dream. The only thing that really told me it wasn't was the baby weight I was still carrying. And the stitches, ouch.

"Penny for you thoughts Pixie." I jumped and whirled around ready to scream but calmed when I saw John standing there with a cheeky grin on his face.

"John, you scared the shit out of me."

"Nice to know having twins hasn't stopped the potty mouth."

"Nothing will cure that. Come sit next to me." John sat down next to me and grabbed my hand. It felt nice. It felt right.

"How you doing baby?"

"I'm great, just you know a little sad I guess."

"Why are you sad? Everyone is here, we're all having a great time. What's wrong?"

"It's gonna sound crazy but it's like since I had Jack and Diana, there's been this hole in my heart. Like there should be something there. The babies."

"It's totally natural to feel like that Pixie, you carried two babies for nearly 9 months. Most people who do that get to keep the kids after, you know do the mom thing. It will just take some time to get used to the fact that you're the Aunty, not the Mommy."

"I know, I know. It's just… I miss them, not just the kids but my brother and Lindsey too."

"Come on you still go me." I laughed and looked down at our fingers encircled together.

"You have been like my rock to me John, I honestly don't know what I would of done without you. You're my best friend and I love you." I suddenly realised what I'd just said. And it didn't sound like I'd meant it in a friendly sort of way. I was scared to look at John. Scared to see the disgust or rejection in his face. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that."

"How did you mean it then Pix's?"

"Just that you know… You're me best friend and I love you… you know like a brother sort of thing…" John raised my face to look at him, his eyes glinted with untold confessions.

"Pixie, you're my best friend and I know everything about you, including when you are lying. Now tell me the truth." I took a deep breath and summoned all the courage I had left in me. I felt my hand shake a little as I held tighter onto John.

"Okay, you want to know the truth?" John nodded and I tried to calm my nerves. This was it, I was going to finally admit my feelings for him. I'd either loose him forever or gain him for life. "John, I am so in love with you and I have been for a while now. You drive me crazy, every time you touch me it sends my skin on fire. Every time you smile at me, it makes me wanted to melt into your arms. I know this is crazy and I don't want to loose you. But I do, I love you…"

I was cut off. By John's lips crashing into mine. It was nothing like the chaste kisses we'd shared before, this was like fire in my mouth. I felt like every one of my nerve endings was alight with sensations I'd never felt before.

John pulled me into his lap and circled his arms around my waist. We kissed like we'd drown into each others mouths. I'd been waiting for this for so long it felt like all my Christmases had come at once. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and felt John pushed his tongue against my lips. I gladly opened my mouth for him and he tasted so sweet. I could taste the beer on his tongue but then I'd get the taste of breath mints.

John broke away and kissed down my neck and onto my collarbone before burying his head in my hair and bringing me close to him. I pulled away slightly putting both my hands on his neck and touching our foreheads together.

It was such a perfect moment that I didn't want it to end, I wanted to stay with him like this forever. "Pixie, you have no idea how long I've waited for you too say that to me."

"What?"

"Pixie, I'm in love with you too. I have been since the moment I met you. The way you look at me drives me wild. It was so hard to keep my hands off of you. You are the most incredible woman I've ever met and I had found you irresistible since the day you came up to me and said to me. _'Hi'_" I looked at John's face waiting for him to say, _'only kidding!'_ but he didn't.

"You're serious aren't you?"

"Never been more serious about anything in my whole life. I love you Pixie and I want us to be together."

"Forever and ever?"

"Forever and ever, I told you before Pix. I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you John."

"I love you too, Pixie." And we kissed again. Just like that I knew that I'd found my mister right and we were going to be together forever and that I had been stupid to think that he'd reject me. He was my John. My best friend, my saviour, my angel and now my boyfriend. And who knows? Maybe one day he'd be even more then that.

And like he said, he wasn't going anywhere. And neither was I.


End file.
